Tiempo de continuar
by Light Winchester
Summary: Las cosas no serían las mismas de ahora en adelante, y era momento de adaptarse a ello; por los que se fueron, por los que se quedaron, por lo que habían dejado atrás y por lo que se aproximaba, era tiempo de continuar. Una visión alternativa de lo que podría (me gustaría) hubiera sucedido luego de la disolución de Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Por supuesto, no soy propietaria de ninguno de los siguientes personajes. 

* * *

-Definitivamente derrotaré a E.N.D.-

-Si.- fue la respuesta de la chica junto a él. No habían dudas o temores en su voz, ella confiaba en él por sobre todas las personas en él mundo.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los jóvenes frente a aquella pequeña y deteriorada cruz de madera. Por un instante, la joven del cabello azul cerró sus ojos y recordó una vez más las palabras de Silver, _te encargo a Gray- _hasta entonces, recordar esas palabras le habían causado un enorme dolor en su pecho; ¿Cómo podría cuidarlo cuando siquiera había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a su padre?, era su culpa, a causa de su debilidad, de su desesperación por vivir había sido ella la persona que le había arrebatado a su propio padre; ¿Cómo podría estar cerca de él cuando evidentemente él la querría lejos de su vida? era una asesina, era quien había causado dolor a su amado y eso le lastimaba. Hasta entonces esos eran los pensamientos que se habían cruzado por su mente una y otra vez desde el momento en el que _eso_ pasó, sin embargo, ya no. Finalmente las palabras del Devil slayer inundaban su pecho de alegría y ese cambio era algo que también debía agradecerle a Gray, a la seguridad que la compañía del mago de hielo le brindaba, al perdón que él le había otorgado.  
Ahora podía verlo, Silver le había confiado lo que mas amaba, y ella definitivamente cumpliría con su palabra, protegería a Gray, estaría a su lado, secaría sus lágrimas y lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para ayudarlo a cumplir con la voluntad de su padre.

_Descanse en paz Padre, le prometo a usted y su querida esposa que cuidaré a Gray-sama.-  
_  
Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras que una última y solitaria lágrima se hacía paso por su mejilla; el chico a su lado la observó por un instante apartando su vista de la improvisada tumba de sus padres, el pequeño y pálido rostro de la chica finalmente se veía sereno y calmado, aún estaban allí las evidencias de las lágrimas que había estado dejando escapar sin cesar pocos instantes atrás, pero ya no existían rastros de aquella culpa y profunda tristeza que le habían hecho estremecer el corazón al verla. Observó detenidamente como aquella pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y antes de tomar conciencia de ello, había deslizado instintivamente su mano sobre la fría piel de la chica para quitarla.

-Gray-sama..- susurró sorprendida ante el contacto, mientras un intenso tono rosa se encendía sobre sus mejillas.

-Aún si puedes regular tu temperatura, te estas congelando.- le comentó este sin retirar su mano.

-J-juvia está bien..-

-Juvia..-

-En.. en v-verdad Gray-ama.- afirmó aun nerviosa por el sorpresivo contacto, tomó algo de aire en un intento de calmarse a si misma y continuo con seguridad: -Juvia quiere honrar a padre y a Mika-san un poco más.-

Gray sonrió de lado, esa era Juvia, ella no se iría y él lo sabía, incluso aunque no estaba precisamente dispuesto a admitirlo, así lo prefería. Por primera vez él realmente la quería allí, la necesitaba, quería su compañía más que en ninguna otra ocasión y más que a ninguna otra persona, necesitaba su cálida presencia para hacerlo sentir en paz, necesitaba tenerla cerca para así asegurarse de protegerla, y eso haría, derrotaría a E.N.D y protegería a sus amigos, nadie mas le arrebataría algo preciado, él se aseguraría de eso.

-Sabes que no regresaré al Gremio, ¿verdad?- rompió el momentáneo silencio el azabache observando el cielo y como la nieve comenzaba a caer con mayor intensidad. El comentario pareció tomar por sorpresa a la chica, aunque rápidamente pareció disiparse a medida que una melancólica sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Juvia sentía en su corazón que Gray-sama diría algo como eso.- confesó, -Natsu-san dijo que ahora Gray-sama tenía un poder diferente y que seguramente querría entrenar.-

-Es un poco más complicado que eso.. Por supuesto no dejaré Fairy Tail, volveré eventualmente, es sólo que todo esto..- dejó su frase inconclusa a medida que despeinada nerviosamente su cabello en señal de frustración.

-Gray-sama.- su voz llamó su atención. -Si lo permite, Juvia lo acompañará, Juvia quiere ayudar, ella podría ser su compañera de entrenamiento.- ofreció tímidamente aunque con evidente decisión.

-Juvia, no creo que..-

-Juvia no intentará nada si eso le preocupa.- se defendió, -Juvia quiere cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a padre, quiere cuidar y ayudar a Gray-sama y decidió que lo acompañará al fin del mundo si él lo permite. Juvia ama a Fairy Tail tanto como al océano o al cielo estrellado, pero..- dudó al continuar, -Gray-sama fue quien salvó a Juvía y le permitió conocer el cielo, él le presentó su familia, a Fairy Tail, él fue quien le dió razones para sonreír a Juvia desde el momento en que disipó la lluvia, y ella quiere hacer lo mismo por Gray-sama, aún si su presencia no es requerida, ella quiere mantenerse cerca para cuando sea necesaria. Juvia quiere estar junto a Gray-sama, aún si es como una fiel nakama, ella estará honrada de ocupar ese lugar.-

El chico no respondió, se quedo observando fijamente a la joven junto a él, sus mejillas reflejaban un color que perfectamente podría compararse al hermoso cabello de la misma Titania haciendo contraste con su pálida piel; la mirada del mago de hielo disimuladamente se posó en las manos de la chica, mientras estas jugaban nerviosamente con su vestido, algo que le parecía molestamente adorable, aun si por supuesto jamás lo mencionaría en voz alta. Pudo sentir el calor que subía por sus propias mejillas al contemplar la imagen frente a el, era como un niña, se veía tan frágil e inocente independientemente de lo fuerte que en realidad era, notó como la mirada avergonzada de la chica se clavaba ansiosa sobre él en busca de una respuesta.. _¿Qué se supone que responda a esto?-_ se cuestionó internamente, ella no había mencionado la palabra con "a" pero definitivamente esas palabras podían categorizarse como la mas perfecta confesión de amor que alguien jamás le hubiera hecho, y no es como que la misma chica frente a él no fuera la autora de muchas de las que había recibido con anterioridad. Abrió su boca por un instante, pero antes de poder elaborar una respuesta que le resultara adecuada, pudo notar como la nieve que caía ahora en grandes cantidades se posaba sobre los diminutos y temblorosos hombros de la chica; no respondió, simplemente se puso de pie frente a ella sorprendiéndola, para luego tomar sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y acercarlas a su boca para brindarles calor.

-Creo tener una idea de que pudiera ser lo que ese viejo te hizo prometer y no creo que puedas cumplirlo si decides quedarte aquí a congelarte.- aseguró apartando su mirada pero manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas a pocos centímetros de sus rostros. -Estoy bastante seguro de que mis padres estarían de acuerdo conmigo en que no sería buena idea que enfermaras. Vamos a buscar un lugar donde descansar.- Fue todo lo que le dijo, y más avergonzada que nunca, pero feliz por sobre todas las cosas, ella sonrió, la sonrisa más sincera que había visto el chico en aquel rostro en muchos días.

_Juvia definitivamente cumplirá su promesa Padre.-_ pensó para si misma, ella cuidaría a Gray Fullbuster, el chico que le había dado desde el primer día razones para sonreír.


	2. Chapter 2

Observandola en este momento mientras caminaba a su lado avergonzada en dirección al pueblo cercano, podía recordar con exactitud la conversación que había tenido con Erza en aquel balcón durante los Grandes Juegos mágicos, no había sido idiota en ese entonces, era consciente de los sentimientos de la maga de agua, sin embargo, no los había tomado como algo más allá de una profunda pero temporal atracción hacia él, algo pasajero, un simple enamoramiento que no duraría mucho más; ella le estaba agradecida, aún si él no creía merecerlo, eso era todo, no era la primera chica en haber demostrado atracción hacia el, aún si fingía indiferencia no era tan tonto como Natsu para pasar por alto ese tipo de conducta en las chicas, sobretodo si eran tan obvias y exageradas como las muestras de fascinación por parte de Juvia.  
Su plan había sido sencillo ese entonces, tan solo había planeado dejarlo ser, él sería él, frío y distante aunque compañero como con cualquier otro nakama, un día los constantos avances de la joven finalmente se detendrían, ella eventualmente conocería a alguien tan demente como ella, se enamorarían y el se alegraría por ella, Juvia lo merecía después de todo, pero para su desgracia, las cosas no habían resultado así. Los constantes avances de Lyon hacia la maga, sumados a la repentina y extraña conversación con la pelirroja habían despertado algo en él, no era amor, eso lo sabía, jamás había considerado eso, pero por alguna razón había deseado a su antiguo compañero lejos de ella, a cualquier chico en realidad, la idea de que alalguien más a demás de él fuera capaz de recibir los abrumadoras desbordes de cariño por parte de la maga elemental, le provocaban molestia, y extrañamente un inconfundible dolor en su pecho.. soledad.

**_Inicio flashback:_**

Poco había dormido el mago de hielo esa noche, las palabras de Titania habían estado atormentado su ya confundido cerebro. _Soledad._  
Esa era un sensación que había experimentado suficientes veces en su vida, y en realidad no le encontraba el sentido a porque había estado sintiéndose así desde el instante en el que había considerado la simple opción de rechazar a la maga elemental y permitirle continuar con su vida, tenía a Fairy Tail, ellos eran sus amigos, su familia, incluso tenía a Lyon aunque estuviera poco dispuesto a admitir lo importante que era el mago de Lamia Scale para él; pero aún así Juvia, Juvia era diferente, por supuesto todas y cada una de las personas en su vida eran diferentes y vergonzosamente especiales y preciados para él, pero por alguna razón, esa extraña y temperamental chica había despertado algo que él no sabía como describir, algo que en este momento lo tenía sorprendentemente confundido y lo más extraño, es que comenzaba a considerar la idea de hacérselo saber. Por supuesto no le diría algo tan tonto como que lo esperara, que algún día el quizá lograría corresponder sus sentimientos y vivirían felices por siempre, no, eso sería demasiado bochornoso y sobretodo cruel dado la mentira que representaba, el involucrarse en una relación y sobretodo involucrarse en una relación con Juvia no era algo que planeara para un futuro cercano. No podía explicarlo con exactitud, no entendía porque cuanto más lo pensaba, más dudaba de su decisión inicial; ¿Qué había de malo en rechazarla directa pero apropiadamente? era lo justo, ella merecía saberlo y continuar su con su vida, ella merecía volcar su atención en alguien que pudiera corresponderla, aún así, algo en su mente le decía que eso estaba mal, lo hacía querer decir mucho que un mero "lo lamento, no siento lo mismo", ella le había brindado mucho aún si él jamás lo hubiera admitido, él deseaba agradecerle por ello, por haberle demostrado confianza y tanto cariño, agradecerle por hacerle sentir que nunca estaría solo, aún si eso a veces no resultara algo tan bueno debido a su exasperante acoso; no quería darle falsas esperanzas, conociendo a Juvia, cualquier palabra mal entendida podría resultar en una de sus extrañas fantasías o en propia coronación como nuevo objeto de burla de todo el Gremio, pero por otro lado, callar podría eventualmente hacerla creer que ella no significaba nada para él,_ ¿era eso posible?- _por supuesto que no, el siempre le había demostrado que era una nakama, una amiga importante para él, ¿cierto? entonces, ¿por qué continuaba atormentándose? ¿por qué la idea de Juvia cansándose de él le provocaba ese sentimiento de "soledad"?, ¿en qué momento comenzó a considerar la idea de Juvia alejándose de él?, ¿por qué siquiera le importaba tanto?, el repentino torbellino de preguntas comenzaba a causarle jaqueca, esto era suficiente, le esperaba un largo día, debía dormir. Con un sonoro y largo suspiro volteo su cuerpo en su cama de manera de poder observar por la ventana un instante, luego cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir por décima vez en esa misma noche.

_**Fin flashback.**_

* * *

Eso había estado cerca, a penas había podido alcanzar a ambas magas lanzándose sobre ellas para protegerlas,_ tonta Juvia, ¿por qué demonios no se concentra?- _Eso era peligroso, estaban en medio a una batalla como perfectamente había señalado Lyon, posiblemente la más peligrosa en la que alguna vez se habían visto involucrados, estaban en peligro, todos se encontraban en peligro, el mínimo descuido podría ponerle fin a sus vidas y.. exacto, algo podría en cualquier momento poner fin a sus vidas, el lucharía sin medir consecuencias para proteger a sus amigos, y sabía que la maga elemental haría exactamente lo mismo, de no perder su vida antes a causa de su falta de enfoque claro estaba, no era el momento pero podría perfectamente ser la única oportunidad, debía hacerlo, era necesario o al menos eso creía.

-Juvia, necesito decirte algo.- fue lo que le dijo ignorando los reclamos de la chica sobre haber caído sobre su trasero cuando él había saltado sobre ella.

-¿Qué es?- Cuestionó ella, incluso pudo notar su mirada ansiosa, casi fantaseando ante esas pocas palabras,_ perfecto- _eso sin duda era lo último que necesitaba.

-No.. no es nada importante, pero..- lo estaba haciendo otra vez, lo estaba presionando y él comenzaba a dudar respecto a lo que planeaba decir.

-¡Puede ser importante para Juvia!- está vez era evidente, no solo él, sino la misma meredy que se encontraba junto a ellos podía leer los pensamientos de la joven del cabello azul solo con mirar su ruborizado rostro y la ilusión plasmada en sus ojos.

-¡Juvia!- se escuchó a un casi desesperado Lyon gritar, y desde ese instante, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

El grito alertó a todos del inminente ataque y antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo su cuerpo instintivamente se había movido, empujándola a la maga lejos y recibiendo por si mismo el ataque, y luego otro, y otro. No estaba seguro, pero podría asegurar que en sus instantes de conciencia había escuchado a Lyon y meredy gritar, y desde el filo de su ojo de manera borrosa había visto las lágrimas y el shock en el rostro de Juvia antes de recibir un último impacto y caer al suelo inconsciente, o siendo más específico, muerto.

Todo no pareció más que un sueño una vez despertó, ajeno al llanto y desesperación que había provocado en su instante de ausencia, los gritos desesperados y las súplicas que habían salido de las gargantas temblorosas de sus amigos, incluso ajeno al sacrificio que había logrado milagrosamente salvar su vida; la aterradora visión de su propia muerte lo confundió un instante pero fue suficiente para que esta vez pudiera construir una barrera y cambiar su trágico destino. Eso era una batalla, debía concentrarse en ello y nada más, un pensamiento que tras tan aterrador acontecimiento, todos compartieron.

Olvidó casi por completo el haberle anunciado a Juvia que debía hablar con ella, y así pareció hacerlo la chica quien no volvió a intentar obtener una respuesta, ella luchaba ahora, aunque su mirada distante y sus ojos a punto de volver a quebrar en lágrimas confirmaban el hecho de que efectivamente todos habían visto lo que había sucedido. Había sido un error mencionar su conversación pendiente en medio al campo de batalla, sobretodo luego de haber sido el primero en reprochar la falta de enfoque de la maga elemental, él no se había comportado mejor que ella, había muerto a causa de su imprudencia, y lo que es peor, ella casi había muerto a causa de su imprudencia. Un frío inesperado corrió por su médula ante dicho pensamiento, Juvia casi había muerto, y era su culpa, él había logrado salvarla, pero ¿y si no?, el haber sido testigo de su propia muerte lo había asustado, pero no se arrepentía. Habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de sus amigos, pero no podía ignorar que sacrificarse en primer lugar no habría sido necesario de no haber hecho algo tan estúpido como llamar su atención para algo que claramente podría esperar.

_Juvia podría haber muerto- _el miedo más grande de Gray era perder a otro ser querido, y ese estuvo a punto de concretarse instante atrás. Por su culpa una vez más, la vuelta de la maldición que lo había perseguido por tanto tiempo, la muerte; era como si cada persona que se atreviera a amarlo debiera terminar así,_ ¿amar?- _Si, definitivamente los ojos de Juvia al verlo sacrificarse por ella no reflejaban un simple enamoramiento, ella lo amaba y él.. ¿qué demonios sentía él ahora?, ¿qué era ese terror desesperante que había sentido en su pecho al momento de ver como aquel ataque se dirigía a la maga elemental?. Continuó atacando sin piedad a los pequeños dragones a medida que la rabia comenzaba a aumentar en su interior, y los recuerdos de sus padres y Ur comenzaban a quemar en su pecho, había una razón por la cual no dejaba que las personas se acercaran tanto a él, quizá la hubiera olvidado por un instante pero ya la había recordado, no quería otra muerte en su conciencia, no quería a Juvia muerta, le disgustaba la idea de un mundo sin ella, y si para mantenerla con vida era necesario alejarla que así fuera, de ahora en adelante le diría no a todo lo que no le agradara, y en este caso no le agradaba su amor, no le agradaba su cercanía, no si eso representaba tanto riesgo.

* * *

-Gray-sama- la suave voz de la maga elemental retiró al chico de sus pensamientos haciendo que este volteara a verla. -Juvia.. Juvia quería decir que si necesita hablar con alguien ella siempre va a estar para escuchar a Gray-sama.-

El chico rió de lado, -¿A qué se debe tan repentino comentario?- al final de cuentas, habían permanecido en silencio todo el trayecto.

-El rostro de Gray-sama se veía tenso y triste.-

Eso no lo vio venir.

-Uhm.. yo.. solo estaba recordando algo. No te preocupes, no es importante.- mintió.

-Juvia entiende, es algo personal de Gray-sama.- dirigió su mirada al suelo y el azabache dudó por instante.

-¿Sabés qué? una vez encontremos un lugar donde pasar la noche, quizá te cuente sobre ello.- el rostro de la maga se iluminó ante dicho comentario, pero luego sus mejillas se cubrieron de un fuerte color carmesí apartando su mirada del chico.

_Claro, es Juvia después de todo- _pensó, "_Lugar donde pasar la noche", "te cuente sobre ello", quien sabe que cosas estarán pasando por su_ _mente en este _instante.- sonrió ligeramente. Luego, notó como la chica se detenía.

-Hey, ¿qué haces?- le cuestionó.

-Ju- Juvia no tiene dinero.- confesó avergonzada causando confusión en el rostro del mago de hielo. -Juvia solo siguió a Gray-sama, no empacó ropa o dinero, solo siguió a Gray-sama trayendo consigo lo que llevaba puesto y gasto el poco dinero que traía mientras lo seguía.- su mirada aún perdida en la nieve en un intento de ocultar la avergonzada expresión de su rostro. -Así que Juvia se quedara por algún lugar..- dirigió su mirada a los lados en busca de algo que por la decepción en su rostro claramente no pudo encontrar, -y buscara a Gray-sama en la mañana frente a su posada.- finalizó con una reverencia y se dispuso a caminar en otra dirección aún en busca de algo que claramente no encontraría entre la nieve.

-Juvia.- la calmada pero casi divertida voz de Gray la hicieron mirar en su dirección nuevamente, dándole la hermosa visión de su rostro sonriente casi al borde de romper en risas en cualquier instante. -No se que busques pero no hay forma en la que te permita dormir en medio a una tormenta de nieve.-

-Juvia puede regular su temperatura, así que no habrá problema si decide acampar bajo uno de estos grandes árboles.- sonrió, ver a su amado reír definitivamente la había hecho feliz.

-Y supongo que traes una tienda y una bolsa de dormir bajo tu abrigo.-

-No.. pero..-

-¿Y dices que mañana irás a buscarme frente a mi posada?-

-Si, a menos que eso moleste a Gray-sama-

-¿Y dónde exactamente estaré hospedado Juvia?-

-Juvia no sabe pero con gusto buscará por Gray-sama- el mago no sabía si reír, o asustarse ante la seriedad y naturalidad con la que la maga elemental respondía, _¿realmente planea dormir aquí?- _Ahora si había comenzado a reír.

-Juvia vamos ya, tenemos que buscar un luegar donde dormir.

-Pero Juvia..-

-No dormirás aquí.- rió una vez más para deleite de la chica. -Vamos a buscar un lugar donde cenar algo y dormir, yo invito.- La chica se ruborizó aún más.

-Pero..-

-Juvia estoy hambriento, ¿vamos?- está vez extendió su mano hacia ella al preguntar y ella sonrió.

-¡Si!- gritó corriendo hacia él y tomando su mano.


	3. Chapter 3

*Soy una persona demasiado perfeccionista como para sobrevivir a la tortura de estar escribiendo una historia paralela a los hechos reales, es decir, no puedo evitar pensar que intento escribir algo que no respeta en absoluto el desarrollo del manga (algo tonto dado que esa es en parte la idea de esto) pero en fin, pido perdón a las personas que como yo leen el manga y por supuesto detectan y detectarán las incoherencias, había escrito mi propia versión de la lucha contra Orochi Fin, pero en verdad se me hacía extraña al leer el manga y denotar que aunque se parecían bastante en algunos aspectos, solo le estaba haciendo una pobre predicción a un enfrentamiento del cual espero bastante. Así que aunque carece de acción, espero les guste :)

* * *

Definitivamente el enfrentamiento no había resultado sencillo. El accionar cobarde del gremio Orochi Fin había tomado por sorpresa a los magos de Lamia Scale quienes habían destinado la mayor parte de sus fuerzas a la protección de los ciudadanos del pueblo.  
El gremio de la ciudad de Margarett era realmente digno de su reputación, el Dragon Slayer de fuego debía admitirlo, y aunque por cuestiones de honor que muy bien podía entender y por las palabras del joven Vastia quien aseguraba confiar en las habilidades de las jóvenes magas del cielo, había decidido mantenerse ligeramente al margen durante ciertos instantes del enfrentamiento contra los autores del ataque, el luchar junto a un gremio otra vez, lado a lado con Lucy luego de tanto tiempo, Wendy e incluso junto al mago de hielo de Lamia Scale lo había mantenido encendido; este último se había vuelto aún mas poderoso y el luchar a su lado le había traído muchos recuerdos de los viejos tiempos junto al equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, el realmente extrañaba los viejos tiempos. Lyon Vastia ciertamente no era el idiota de Gray, pero no podía negar la familiaridad de la magia e intensidad de combate al que había estado acostumbrado por tanto tiempo,_¿dónde estará ese idiota ahora?-_ era algo que no podía evitar preguntarse.

Por otro lado estaban Wendy, Charle y Chelia, no podía recordar haber combatido junto a la pequeña God Slayer antes, pero en este momento la admiraba. La chica había demostrado uno de los mas puros y hermosos lazos de amistad que jamás había visto, _-No quiero que te quedes aquí por mi, quiero que seas feliz y es junto a tu familia que realmente lo serás. Puede que esta sea nuestra última gran misión juntas como miembros de Lamia Scale, pero no debes preocuparte, yo no estaré sola si te marchas, yo estaré feliz porque mi mejor amiga es feliz, yo te amo Wendy, nuestros lazos no se romperán tan fácilmente.- _Esas habían sido algunas de las palabras que le había dedicado a la pequeña Dragon Slayer, y habían conmovido a más de uno. Wendy no había podido contener sus lágrimas, y a penas si había podido articular un par de palabras, pero no importó, nadie las había creído necesarias, el abrazo entre las hermanas del cielo decía más que cualquier frase bonita, y más aún el poderoso ataque combinado que le siguió. _Débiles- _así las había llamado aquel tipo raro.. que arrepentido se lo vio cuando sus ojos advirtieron lo que le esperaba.

Bluenote por su lado era un maldito, fuerte y orgulloso, Natsu lo supo desde el instante en que lo vió, debía derrotarlo. Gildarts lo había logrado, pues él también lo haría; Natsu Dragneel no se considera a si mismo un hombre de venganzas, por supuesto hacer pagar a los malos era algo espléndido y tomar revancha algo más que satisfactorio, pero la razón precisa por la que se encargaría de quemar a ese tipo tenía bastante más que ver con un desafío personal, era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar lo mucho que había mejorado.  
Fairy Tail no admitía la muerte de enemigos a mano de sus magos, tampoco lo hacía el Dragon Slayer de fuego, él no estaba de pie frente a aquel hombre para quitarle su vida, sino para proteger la de un gremio y su ciudad. Misión cumplida. El hijo de Igneel lo había logrado, sus compañeros también, habían salido victoriosos y eso se reflejaba en las orgullosas sonrisas plasmadas sobre sus cansados rostros.

El chico del despeinado cabello rosa observaba ahora a la distancia con su mirada perdida en la nada y una media sonrisa en sus labios. A su alrededor risas y agradecimientos, Margarett estaba a salvo y una especie de fiesta improvisada comenzaba a formarse en sus calles, nada en comparación a las escandalosas tardes en Fairy Tail, pero aún así era algo agradable. Escuchó a corta distancia una pequeña risa y se volteó al reconocerla, _Lucy_, ella se encontraba de pie a pocos metros de donde él se encontraba, alardeando a Yuka y Tobi sobre sus nuevas habilidades, la observó por un instante y no pudo evitar sonreír aún mas ampliamente, su cabello definitivamente no era lo único que había crecido durante este último año. La rubia había sido, aun si no planeara comentarlo, uno de sus pensamientos más recurrentes durante su entrenamiento; solía decirse que faltaba menos tiempo, que pronto volvería e irían a muchas misiones y así le enseñaría lo que había aprendido durante su viaje, que se reunirían todos en su casa como de costumbre y se reiría cuando ella se enfureciera alegando "invasión de propiedad". Él no tenía idea de la disolución de su gremio, él no tenía idea de que todos se habían marchado y sobretodo no tenía idea de que ella se había quedado sola, que él la había dejado sola. El sentimiento de culpa que había inundado su pecho al observar aquellos recortes en su cuarto no había desaparecido aún, ella había sufrido y aún así ella no se había rendido, esa era Lucy. Verla reír simplemente lo hacia feliz, le gustaba ver a sus personas queridas reír, y la risa de Lucy particularmente tenía la capacidad de llenar a cualquiera de esperanza, ella era la esperanza que reviviría a Fairy Tail, _claro,_ _si primero logramos reunir a todos los miembros_..- pensó observando a la figura temblorosa de la pequeña Wendy, estaba llorando, _¿por qué llora?_-

-Oi, Wendy.-

-Nat-natsu-san.- secando sus lágrimas con su puño.

-Ganamos, ¿por qué lloras?-

-Y-yo..-

-Creo que sería mejor si nos reunimos para tener una pequeña charla.- interrumpió Chelia quien traía consigo a Lyon.

Todos se encaminaron a un rincón cercano, aislados en parte de la ahora escandalosa celebración; Charle, Lucy y Happy se unieron a ellos momentos después.

-Wendy, Charle dijo que deseabas hablar con nosotros, ¿qué sucede?- cuestionó la rubia.

-Bueno, y-yo.. para mi es.. Ly..- la voz de la chica parecía quebrarse a medida que las palabras luchaban por hallar algo de claridad. Suspiró y articuló una pequeña reverencia, -¡Lo siento mucho pero yo quiero volver a Fairy Tail!-

-¿Qué? ¿es eso cierto?- cuestionó la rubia sorprendida pero emocionada.-

-Si, yo quiero ayudarlos a reunir a nuestro gremio otra vez.- confirmó.

-Hmm. Así que eso era.- comentó con una media sonrisa el mago de hielo de Lamia Scale dedicándole una rápida mirada a la chica del cabello rosa quien ahora esbozaba una gran tristeza en su rostro. Natsu por su parte, se tomó un instante para reflexionar y decidió limitarse a escuchar.-

-¿Estás segura de esto Wendy?- inquirió la pequeña Exeed.

-Yo estoy muy agradecida con Lamia Scale..- inició observando con gran ternura al chico de cabello grisáceo recostado en la pared frente a ella. -..por acogerme y hacerme sentir en familia, yo los aprecio mucho. No quiero irme y dejar a Chelia..- la susodicha luchaba con contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. -..ella es mi hermana.- las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de la Dragon Slayer, pero había algo diferente en ellas, algo que se repetía en los ojos de la joven Chelia, felicidad.

-Ella ha estado conmigo todo este año, y yo jamás podría dejarla sola ahora que Sherry-san se marchó, pero cuando dijo todas esas cosas hoy, yo lo entendí.. Chelia no está sola, ella tiene a todos estos compañeros que me recibieron, ella tiene a Lyon-san y Ooba Babasaama.. y ¡siempre me tendrá a mi porque siempre seremos amigas sin importar que! pero ahora Fairy Tail nos necesita..- esta vez se dirigió a Lucy y Natsu, mientras se aferraba a la pequeña Charle que estaba ahora en su regaso. -Fairy Tail es mi familia también, y debemos unir a nuestra familia.- finalizó con decisión llenando a todos con pequeñas sonrisas.

-Cuando te recibimos, no esperé otra cosa.- afirmó Lyon para sorpresa de todos. -Me alegra no haberme equivocado. Siempre supe que en algún momento Fairy Tail volvería, y me siento aliviado, fue la lealtad de Gray hacia su querida familia lo que me hizo desear unirme a un gremio en primer lugar, echaremos de menos a Wendy y nuestras puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ella, pero entendemos que debe ir. Chelia estará bien..- añadió colocando tiernamente su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica jugueteando con su cabello y haciéndola sonrojar. -..ella nos tiene a nosotros, jamás estará sola.-

-Gracias Lyon-san, yo también los echaré de menos y vendremos a visitarlos con Charle, ¿verdad Charle?-

-Si, aunque debo aceptar que volver a convivir con este gato me hace desear quedar aquí.- bromeó.

-Charle solo se ha vuelto mas cruel..- murmuró con aura depresiva el felino azul.

Una fuerte risa se hizo paso en la habitación y todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el chico a la cual pertenecía.

-¡Ahora solo debemos encontrar a los que faltan!- anunció con entusiasmo y determinación Natsu levantando su puño. -¡En un par de semanas Fairy Tail será nuevamente el gremio mas poderoso de Fiore! ¿verdad Happy?-

-¡Aye!-

-Creo que tomará mas que un par de semanas.- comentó por lo bajo Lucy. Todos los presentes asintieron.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder.- prosiguió sin percatarse. -Wendy, Lucy, ¡vamos a buscar a los demás!- se encaminó.

-Eh Natsu, la noche esta por caer, no creo que..-

-No podemos perder tiempo Lucy, ¡estoy encendido, reuniremos a Fairy Tail hoy mismo!-

-Natsu-san no..- la pequeña Dragon Slayer no finalizó su sentencia cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-Wendy quizá parezca apresurado pero Natsu tiene razón, se que Chelía y los demás entenderán. Por supuesto hubiera sido preferible que pudieran acompañarnos en el banquete que teníamos planeado, hubiera sido una buena despedida, pero..- la joven God Slayer pareció entender el propósito del mago de hielo, él no solía bromear pero definitivamente era un buen chantajista cuando se lo proponía.

-Es cierto, yo quisiera que tuvieras más tiempo para despedirnos Wendy, pero lo entiendo. Es una lástima, habían preparado mucha comida..- observó de reojo al chico del cabello rosa, quien no parecía demasiado convencido aún. -Teníamos mucho pescado..-

-Pescado..- susurró Happy. -..mucho.-

-Mucho.- confirmó Charle uniéndose al resto.

-Incluso creo Ooba Babasaama había preparado un montón de sus famosas piernas de pavo asadas.- añadió Wendy captando el propósito de la conversación.

-Natsu, ¡pescado!- gritaba Happy emocionado.

-Y piernas de pavo..- ahora fue el turno de Lucy. Todas las miradas expectantes sobre el Dragon Slayer quien por un instante dejo caer su mano sobre su estómago y un rugido digno del mismo Igneel pudo escucharse provenir desde su vientre.

-¿Natsu?- cuestionó preocupada la rubia al notar como el mago evadía las miradas con sus ojos cubiertos con su flequillo.

-Happy..-

-¿Natsu?-

-¡VAMOS A COMER!-

-¡Aye! ¡Pescado!, ¡Vamos Charle!-

-Espera gato.. ¡suéltame!- protestaba la Exeed mientras era arrastrada por Happy junto a Natsu en dirección al gremio.

-Natsu-san no ha cambiado nada..- suspiró la pequeña Wendy y todos sonrieron.

* * *

En ese momento a gran distancia de Margarett la figura de una joven se avistaba en el mercado de un pequeño pueblo. Su cabello azul claro colgaba hasta su cintura y se mecía suavemene con el viento mientras aferraba relajadamente contra su pecho su bolsa de compras.

-Señorita, ¡señorita!- llamaban unos niños que corrían alegremente hacia ella. Ella se detuvo y les dedicó una amable sonrisa. -Señorita, mi madre le envía esto.- indicó uno de ellos acercándole un pequeño paquete realizando una pequeña reverencia. -Es para agradecerle el trabajo duro de ayer, por favor acéptelo.- ella se sonrojó.

-No era necesario, no fue nada en realidad, Juvia no hizo nada.- sonrió, -Pero estará encantada de aceptarlo si ustedes aceptan llamarla por su nombre.-

El niño se sonrojó al notar como la chica tomaba el paquete de sus manos y procedía a dedicarles una expectante e inocente mirada colocándose a su altura.

-Eh.. eh..-

-¡Juvia-chan!- se apresuró la niña que lo acompañaba, -La llamaré Juvia-chan.-

-S-si, por favor acéptelo Juvia-chan.- prosiguió el primer niño, quien no solo era el mayor, sino evidentemente el más tímido; ella asintió.

-Muchas gracias por ser buenos con Juvia, ella estará encantada de ayudar siempre que sea necesaria.-

-N-no, gracias a usted por ayudar. Nuestro pueblo es demasiado pequeño y horrible según todos como para tener un gremio y pocas veces antes habíamos tenido magos aquí.-

-Juvia es muy feliz de ser bienvenida, pero debe decirle sinceramente que no está de acuerdo con esas palabras, Juvia cree que este pueblo es hermoso.-

-Juvia-chan es muy amable.- advirtió la pequeña niña.

-Juvia de corazón agradece por los cumplidos y el regalo, y se disculpa pero Juvia debe marcharse porque tiene que preparar una cena muy especial.- se disculpó señalando su gran bolsa de víveres.

-No es nada, se.. Juvia-chan.-

Con una amplia sonrisa se marchó y observó como los suaves y hermosos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer. _Gray-sama-_ pensó y apretó aún más sus compras con alegría. _Juvia realmente cree que este lugar es hermoso, es frío y un poco tosco, pero su gente es cálida y amable con Juvia, así como Gray-sama.- _

Dirigió su mirada al paquete desconocido en sus manos, -Juvia se pregunta que será, quizá debería haber preguntado de que se trataba.- murmuró. -Sería agradable poder compartirlo con Gray-sama.-

_¿Dónde estará y qué estará haciendo Gray-sama en este momento?- _


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, muchas gracias Juli, Lady Kiam y Sicaru-chan por sus reviews! Estoy medianamente mal con los tiempos pero tenía que escribir algo, mi imaginación al igual que la de muchos se puso en marcha una vez leído el capítulo 416, y bueno, como dije inicialmente planeaba rescribir tan solo 3 capítulos, algo sentimental únicamente pero por un pedido a Inbox decidí intentar alargarlo un poquito mas, e intentar quizá colocarle algo de acción y hacer uso de mas personajes. Sicaru-chan no se que es perlosa (me intriga) pero me alegra que creas que pude adaptarla bien! Y en cuando a Lady Kiam me alegra mucho que te guste, intentaré mejorarlo! Hay mucho diálogo en este, pero espero sea de su agrado! Perdonen los errores.

*****Algo obvio, pero por si acaso, no soy (ni seré dado mi pobreza e incapacidad de comprar los derechos de autor) dueño de Fairy Tail. 

* * *

-¿Al norte del continente?-

-Si, en las montañas rocosas, fue el último lugar donde supe que estuvo antes de perder totalmente su rastro.-

-¿Realmente seguiste el rastro de todos nosotros Lucy-san?-

-Si.. (mastica) Lucy hizo (mastica) un trabajo impresionante (mastica).. con..-

-¡NATSU DEJA DE HABLAR MIENTRAS COMES!- protestó la rubia tras su intromisión.

-Pero.. (mastica)-

-¡Déjalo ya!-

-Pero aún tengo hambre..- protestó.

-¡Entonces come y deja de entrometerte cuando hablo con Wendy!-

-Oi Lucy estas de muy mal humor, ¿no tendrás hambre?- cuestionó colocando una pierna de pavo junto al rostro de la rubia ganándose un gran golpe en respuesta e iniciando un gran alboroto en el proceso.

-Se gussstan.- comentó el Exeed azul devorando su pescado.

-¿Aún no superas eso?- cuestionó con exasperación Charle.

-Natsu-san y Lucy-san no han cambiado nada.-

-¿Eran siempre así de ruidosos?- cuestionó Chelia.

-Bastante..-

-Creo que tienen bastante energía, quizá su búsqueda se acelere con eso.- observó Lyon mientras los dos magos de Fairy Tail permanecían con su discusión.

-¡Golpealo! ¡dale otra de esas patadas!- animaba Tobi.

-Hacen demasiado ruido.- se quejaba por lo bajo Yuka.

-Lyon tu hablaste con Gray ¿verdad?, ¿no sabes donde está?- cuestionó la God Slayer.

-¡Si, y una vez dijiste que sabías donde estaba Juvia-san!-

-¿Eh?- cuestionó Natsu al escuchar, -¿qué acaban de decir Wendy y Chelia?-

-Lyon-san sabe donde está Juvia-san.- informó entusiasmada la chica del cabello azul.

-¿Eso es cierto?- fue el turno de Lucy.

-No estoy totalmente seguro, pero tengo una buena idea. Jamás perdería de vista a mi querida Juvia.- este último comentario hizo a la God Slayer girar sus ojos, pero optó por ignorarlo y hablar.

-Y hace poco menos de un año Lyon se reunió con Gray así que quizá podría tener una idea de a donde planeaba dirigirse.-

-Es cierto, tu lo conoces bien, ¿podrías decirnos lo que sepas sobre ambos?- solicitó la rubia.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que pueda aportar. Hace un año luego de visitar las ruinas de su gremio e ir en busca de Gray me contó de su viaje y luego él mismo probablemente consciente de su incapacidad para atesorar a alguien tan especial como Juvia, me pidió que la trajera conmigo a Lamia Scale.-

-¿EHH?- gritaron todos con espanto y confusión.

-Como lo escuchan.-

El mago del cabello grisaceo observó aún los rostros perplejos de los presentes a excepción de Yuka por supuesto, y luego de un pequeño suspiro se dispuso a narrar los acontecimientos de ese insólito día.

_**Inicio Flashback:**_

-Sabía que no estarías muy lejos.- se escuchó la voz del mago de hielo a la distancia, haciendo voltear al chico sobre las ruinas.

-¿Que se supone que haces aquí?- cuestionó el chico, que no resultó ser otro que Gray Fullbuster.

-En este pueblo nos encontramos la primera vez.- fue la respuesta que obtuvo. -¿Cuanto tiempo has estado aquí? ¿siquiera has dormido?-

Gray arqueó sus cejas en curiosidad.

-¿Te preocupa?-

-Deberías saberlo ya, eres como un molesto hermano menor.- ambos sonrieron.

-Si tanto te preocupa, si dormí, volví aquí temprano en la mañana para despedirme.- volteó su mirada de vuelta a la tumba de sus padres.

-¿Despedirte?-

-Necesito entrenar.- un silencio profundo se formó por un instante, opacado únicamente por el intenso soplar del viento helado.

-Lamento lo de tu padre.-

-No lo hagas, él ya estaba muerto.-

La expresión de Lyon se volvió triste.

-Supe que marchaste un día después de incidente de Tártaros..- algo en el interior de Gray se estremeció al oír ese nombre, _¿incidente?- _esa monstruosidad había significado bastante mas que eso para todo Fairy Tail. -..por lo que supongo no sabes lo del gremio.- en ese instante el joven del cabello negro clavó su mirada en él.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Gray, tu maestro decidió disolver Fairy Tail.-

-¿El viejo qué?.. eso no es posible, Erza y Natsu no lo permitirían.-

-Tengo entendido que Natsu tampoco lo sabe, y en cuanto a los detalles no los sé, pero ya es oficial. Lo lamento.-

La expresión del joven Fullbuster se volvió sombría un instante.

-No durará.- El joven Vastia permaneció en silencio. -Fairy Tail volverá tarde o temprano.-

Lyon sonrió.

-Jamás puse ese factor en cuestionamiento.-

-En todo caso, hay algo que debo pedirte.- sus profundos y oscuros ojos lo miraron directamente. -Debes llevarte a Juvia contigo a Lamia Scale.-

Ante ello, los ojos del mago de hielo de Lamia Scale se abrieron ampliamente mientras que su rostro se llenaba de incredulidad.

-¿Qué?- alcanzó a decir.

-Partiré en el tren de las diez camino a Magnolia a recoger un par de cosas, lo estuve pensando y estaré viajando por un tiempo. Es algo que mejor hago solo.- acortó la distancia entre él y el joven Vastia, alcanzándole una pequeña tarjeta. -Ella está aquí, en la habitación 22. Te advierto que si..-

-¿Por qué estaba Juvia contigo?- le cuestionó con seriedad Lyon, Gray dudó un instante antes de responder.

-Me siguió igual que tú.-

-No me refería a eso.-

-Lyon no vuelvas esto mas molesto de lo que es. Me debes una, no creo en absoluto que lo que te estoy pidiendo resulte fuera de tu agrado; sin Fairy Tail Juvia no tendrá a donde regresar, y confío en que podrás protegerla hasta que el gremio se restablezca, tan solo no te atrevas a aprovecharte de la situación.-

El joven Vastia lo miró por un instante, la mirada de decisión plasmada en los ojos oscuros frente a él. _Has madurado Gray_\- pensó a medida que una sonrisa complacida de formó en sus labios.

-Juvia no querrá marcharse conmigo.- admitió.

-Pues deberás convencerla si quieres lo mejor para Juvia.- hubo silencio otro instante. Los ojos del mago de Lamia Scale aún depositados en el joven frente a él buscaban casi frenéticamente respuestas, algún dato que le hiciera mas sencilla la comprensión de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante.

La respuesta estaba allí, oculta pero visible tras esa capa de ferocidad e indiferencia en sus ojos. _Decisión, temor, preocupación._

-Entiendo. Haré lo mejor para Juvia.- sonrió. -¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas marcharte?-

-Tengo algunos ahorros, quizá un año.-

-Entonces creo que nos veremos en un año.-

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en el mago de hielo de Lamia Scale. Algunas confundidas, otras incrédulas y otras algo perdidas como la del Dragon Slayer quien había perdido la concentración en la historia un par de veces por enfocarse en la comida.

-¿No lograste convencer a Juvia-san?- fue Wendy quien rompió el silencio.

-No puedo creer que Gray haya hecho eso..- murmuraba la rubia.

-Aye..- la apoyó Happy.

-Yo jamás dije que la traería a Lamia Scale.- todos lo observaron aún mas confundidos. -Yo dije que haría lo mejor por Juvia, siempre buscaré lo mejor para Juvia y en realidad no creí que otro gremio fuera lo ideal para ella.-

-Pero entonces ¿dónde está Juvia?- cuestionó impaciente la God Slayer.

-¡¿Y a dónde fue la princesa de hielo?!- cuestionó ahora Natsu.

-Juvia al parecer se encuentra actualmente en un pequeño pueblo cerca de las montañas rocosas del norte, es un lugar donde la nieve abunda pero las lluvias escarcean así que ha resultado de gran ayuda para las precarias plantaciones locales.- respondió con orgullo hacia la maga de agua.

-Pero eso es cerca del último lugar de donde supe se encontraba Gray.- advirtió la rubia.

-¿Crees que esos dos hayan estado viajando juntos?- cuestionó Chelia.

-El idiota de Gray dijo que debía viajar solo, incluso le pidió a Lyon que se llevara a Juvia, es imposible que estén viajando juntos.- comentó el Dragon Slayer.

-Pero quizá Juvia-san esté persiguiendo a Gray-san.- indicó Wendy mientras a Charle a su lado parecía mantenerse pensativa.

-Eso suena típico de Juvia.- estuvo de acuerdo la rubia.

-Lyon, ¿le dijiste a Juvia a dónde se dirigía Gray?-

-Gray nunca me dijo a donde iría, supongo que ha estado recorriendo las zonas frías del norte del continente en busca de lugares para su entrenamiento, al final de cuentas como dijiste..- se dirigió a Lucy, -el ha sido visto en zonas montañosas desde que se marchó.-

-Aunque no ha durado mucho en ninguna de ellas.- agregó la maga celestial.

-¡No importa si están juntos o no, deberíamos ir de una vez a ese pueblo y luego dar un vistazo a esas montañas!-

-Natsu-san tiene razón, traeremos a Juvia-san y quizá encontremos a Gray-san.- aseguró con entusiasmo la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

-Aún si no lo encuentran ahí, esa tal Juvia quizá pudiera saber donde se encuentra.- comentó Yuka interviniendo desde la distancia.

-Entonces está decidido, ¡nos vamos!- anunció Natsu poniéndose en pie.

-Natsu-san debemos esperar a la mañana.-

-Si hacemos eso el idiota de Gray podría marcharse, demos marcharnos ahora. ¡Vamos Happy!-

-¡Aye!- ambos se dispusieron a marchar cuando se vieron interrumpidos por dos manos que los jalaron por la bufanda y la cola respectivamente.

-¡No hay trenes a esta hora!- reprochó Lucy aferrada a la bufanda del Dragon Slayer.

-Caminaremos..-

-¡Partiremos en la mañana!-

-¿Charle no crees que te estas aprovechando demasiado de tu nuevo poder?- cuestionaba un depresivo Happy suspendido del suelo por Charle quien ahora lo sujetaba por su pañuelo.

-Debes hacerte fuerte gato.-

El joven Vastia observó la situación frente a él y luego dirigió su mirada al cielo riendo. _Espero que lo estés haciendo bien Gray, creo que tu familia te hecha bastante de menos.-_

* * *

A muchos kilómetros de allí, en una pequeña cabaña, la maga de agua se encontraba pensativa.

-El dinero no durará mucho más..- comentó la chica mirando dentro de un pequeño cofre sobre su mesa de noche. -Juvia no quiere unirse a otro gremio que no sea Fairy Tail, pero tampoco puede cobrar por la ayuda a la gente del pueblo, ¿tu que crees Gray-sama?- dirigió su atención al muñeco de cabello negro en punta sobre su cama y estudió su rostro sonriente.

-Tienes razón, aún hay suficiente dinero para un par de meses, y además las personas siguen obsequiándole a Juvia muchas cosas.- sonrió, -A Juvia le gusta mucho este lugar y es feliz de estar aquí, ¡además Fairy Tail sin duda se unirá de nuevo y todos estaremos juntos de nuevo!- volvió a observar al muñeco sonriente sobre su cama y acercándose a él, depositó un tierno beso sobre su mejilla.

-Ahora pórtese bien Gray-sama, Juvia irá a cocinar algo delicioso, ¡Gray-sama amará la comida de Juvia!- se alejó corriendo en dirección a la cocina dejando al sonriente muñeco atrás.


	5. Chapter 5

El manga de hoy ciertamente me rompió el corazón, no quería ver a Juvia así y ahora no puedo dejar de cuestionarme el porque de que su estado. No voy a culpar a Gray aún, sería muy obvio aunque algo que en realidad no quiero creer, lo único que se es que necesito el próximo capítulo de una vez!  
Por otro lado, el saber que pronto vamos a saber que fue de Juvia en el manga me hace pensar en que tengo que acelerar mi historia para finalizarla antes del lunes :/  
Confieso por otro lado lo mucho que me decepcionó todo el tema de Orochi Fin, en serio, hasta en mi historia sin acción, hubo mas acción -.- pero en fin, muchas gracias por los reviews, es lindo saber que alguien acompaña la historia y dado que soy un poco perezosa para escribir, el saber que alguien espera mi próximo capítulo me incentiva a apresurarme!

*Sion K, muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad me alegra que te guste!  
*Sicaru-chan gracias por tu explicación! Jaja lo entendí al rato y me sentí muy tonta u.u creo que este capítulo y el siguiente te sacarán un par de dudas, Juvia si está un poco loca hablando con muñecos, pero creo que es algo tierno de ella y en realidad deberías considerar lo positivo de que tan solo haya llevado uno de los 39473743 que tiene en su cuarto! Por otro lado, no te preocupes por Juvia, si notas en ese pueblo no está lloviendo, por lo que te puedo asegurar los sentimientos de Juvia no son de tristeza ;)

Que lo disfruten! No soy dueña de Fairy Tail claro está, si lo fuera Gray ya se habría puesto los pantalones (o se los habría quitado, vaya a saber como funciona su extraño cerebro) y nos habría otorgado Gruvia a montones!

* * *

-Ice Make: Géiser.-

Una enorme masa de hielo se extendió a lo largo del basto bosque nevado, extendiéndose a gran altura en forma de afilados picos atrapando a numerosas figuras a su paso.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del mago responsable.

-Doce más, no bromeaban cuando dijeron que era una invasión.- comentó para sí mismo.

-¡Mocoso!- gritó una criatura con aspecto de simio gigante corriendo rápidamente hacia él.

El chico no volteó a mirar, simplemente golpeó su puño sobre su palma y luego la dirigió al suelo haciendo que una gran muralla de hielo se formara frente a él, atrapando a la gran bestia sin mayor esfuerzo.

-No es que disfrute esto, pero ustedes se lo buscaron al meterse con la gente de ese pueblo.-

-Ahh, ¡maten al humano!-

El chico de los oscuros ojos azules miró desde la esquina de ojo izquierdo sin voltear en dirección a la voz.

-Dos, cuatro, cinco de ellos.- contó.

Luego volteó a su derecha al escuchar los pasos apresurados que se dirigían en su dirección.

-Y otros seis por este otro lado.- murmuró. -Está bien, no sabía que trabajaban en grupos. Ice Make Unlimited: Danza caótica unilateral.

Un hermoso espiral de espadas de hielo se formó inmediatamente alrededor del mago, azotando a cada una de las criaturas y a los árboles cercanos.

-¡Te atrapé!- gritó con confianza una voz grave desde el cielo, antes de caer sobre el mago de hielo golpeándolo con un enorme machete.

El suelo tembló ante el impacto y una risa siniestra se escapo de los labios de la criatura quién observó a la figura golpeada sobre el suelo.

-¿Se.. rompió?- cuestionó confundido al notar como el chico sobre la nieve era ahora un montón de pedazos de hielo. -¿Qué?- observó atónito hacia sus lados en busca de algo.

-¡Aquí arriba!-

La criatura levantó su mirada al cielo, a tiempo de ser testigo de la sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro Gray Fullbuster que con sus puños vueltos hielo, lo golpeó fuertemente en su mandíbula, haciéndole perder instantáneamente el conocimiento.

-Creo que finalmente es el último.- 

* * *

-Chelia, muchas gracias por dejarnos quedar aquí.- agradecía la rubia acomodándose en su futón sobre el suelo.

-No es nada.- sonrió la chica. -Aunque realmente creo que Natsu podría haber aceptado hospedarse con Lyon.- agregó algo apenada dirigiéndo su mirada al Dragon Slayer que dormía plácidamente con su boca muy abierta sobre un rincón de la habitación junto a Happy.

-Natsu-san está roncando algo fuerte.- observó tímidamente Wendy.

-Solo finjan que no está aquí.- sugirió la maga celestial con incomodidad y resignación hacia el pelirrosa.

-Sería mas sencillo si sus ronquidos no se asemejaran al de un dragón.- comentó Charle acomodándose junto a Wendy.

-Bueno, supongo que la magia no fue lo único que aprendió de su dragón.- bromeó Chelia.

-Lucy-san ya está mas que acostumbrada a todo esto, ¿no?- intervino la Dragon Slayer del cielo.

-Eso podría decirse, ya estoy algo acostumbrada a sus invasiones de privacidad.-rió.

-Aww, eso definitivamente es amor.- exclamó anímica la joven God Slayer.

-¿Ehh?- cuestionó muy sonrojada la rubia. -E-eso no, él tienda a colarse a mi casa por las noches.-

La mirada pícara de la maga de Lamia Scale se iluminó aún mas.

-¡Pero a dormir!- Lucy se estaba hundiendo cada vez más. -¡Pero no conmigo! él solo se mete a mi casa y duerme en mi cama, con Happy, ¡no es lo que piensas! ¡Erza y Gray también lo hacen todo el tiempo!- se excusaba moviendo frenéticamente sus manos frente a ella.

Por supuesto Chelia, no lucia tan convencida.

-Se gussstan.. zzz- susurró Happy aún dormido.

-¿Incluso en sus sueños?- cuestionó Charle.

Todas rieron y se dispusieron a dormir.

-Buenas noches a todos.-

-Buenas noches Wendy.-

-Buenas noches.- 

* * *

-Esto está lejos de ser un desafío. ¿De todos modos que estas cosas no solo habitaban el Monte Hakobe?- murmuraba molesto el mago de hielo a medida que hacia su rombo hacia una pequeña cabaña, cerca del bosque donde se había estado entrenando. La noche había caído especialmente rápido en la montaña y el frío intenso que azotaba al joven mago, sumado a la cantidad de copos de nieve que se amontonaban sobre su cabello y su ropa, le indicaban la cercanía de una intensa tormenta de nieve para las próximas horas.  
Gray Fullbuster no le temía al frío, era un mago de hielo después de todo, pero sentía la intensa necesidad de llegar a su casa. Observó al cielo una vez más, y se cuestionó que hora sería con exactitud, aferró la bufanda gris que cargaba envuelta a su cuello y sonrió tímidamente mientras un apenas visible tono rosa se hacía paso por sus mejillas.

Avistó a la distancia la pequeña cabaña de madera, el humo proviniente de la chimenea y la luz encendida. Algo no se sentía bien, apuró su paso en dirección a la puerta a medida que sacudía la nieve de su cabello y abrigo.

Lentamente, se hizo paso por la vieja puerta de madera, intentó casi en vano remover toda la nieve que había dejado entrar al hacerlo, pero se conformó con quitar lo suficiente como para lograr cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Observó a su alrededor, la chimenea débilmente encendida junto a la pequeña zona de la cocina y frente a ella la pequeña mesa de madera con un delicado arreglo de flores y velas apagadas encima, a su lado a una gran fuente de metal. Su corazón se estremeció al instante.  
Caminó lentamente en dirección a la mesa sin molestarse en depositar su abrigo sobre el tendedero y levantó la gran cúpula de metal que cubría la fuente, dejando en evidencia los restos de una muy bien presentada carne asada junto a verduras verdes y cubos de tomate picado. _Demonios- _pensó para mismo.  
Apartando por un instante sus ojos de la comida, pudo observar que tras la gran fuente, por debajo del blanco mantel, probablemente sobre la silla, se asomaban unos pequeños ojos y un par de puntas de color negro sospechosamente similares a su cabello. Bajó la cúpula y rodeando la pequeña mesa se dirigió hacia el lugar que había estado observando; sentado sobre la silla, descansaba un pequeño Gray de peluche, con una cara sonriente y un papel en su regaso, el mago de hielo tomó rápidamente el papel en su mano derecha y lo leyó mientras con su otra mano levantaba al pequeño peluche.

-Soy un idiota.- murmuró por lo bajo. -Un desconsiderado, e idiota. ¿Tú también lo crees?- le cuestionó al pequeño muñeco en su mano. Al no obtener una respuesta como era de esperar, volvió a colocarlo sobre la silla y de dirigió a la siguiente habitación.

Al entrar pudo divisar en la oscuridad a la pequeña figura que descansaba tranquilamente sobre la cama, dejándo escapar un largo suspiro antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.  
Se acercó lentamente a la cama, dejando la puerta abierta tras de si permitiendo que algo de la luz se hiciera paso desde la sala de estar a la habitación y así iluminara a la persona que descansaba en ella. Su delicada figura apenas cubierta por un pequeño traje de dormir azul, dejaba en evidencia su erizada piel y la casi imperceptible vibración de su cuerpo en reacción al frío, por lo que procedió a tomar una de las mantas que descansaban a los pies de la cama para cubrirla; notó también como sus piernas colgaban incómodamente de la cama mientras las puntas de sus pies descansaban sobre el suelo, dándole al mago la idea de que probablemente había estado en realidad sentada al momento de dormirse, por lo que decidió depositar delicadamente sus piernas sobre la cama y también cubrirlas.

Se agachó para colocarse a la altura de su rostro, sereno y tranquilo mientras dormía. Estiró su mano para sentir se mejilla, y luego procedió a tomar un mechón de su hermoso y algo alborotado cabello azul, solo para confirmar que se encontraba ligeramente mojado, al igual que la toalla que llevaba depositada sobre sus hombros. _Esta tonta-_ la reprochó mentalmente.

Sonrió por lo que parecía ser la tercera vez en pocos minutos, algo que se le había vuelto bastante común en los últimos meses, y volvió a colocar su mano sobre la fría mejilla de la chica.

-Juvia..- llamó con delicadeza. -Vas a enfermarte, despierta.- la chica no reaccionó.

-Juvia..-

-Gray-sama es cálido..- murmuró la chica en una voz casi inentendible aún dormida. El mago de hielo dejó escapar un risa divertida y se puso en pie, retiró con cuidado sus botas y su abrigo y con delicadeza para no despertar a la chica la deslizó hacia el centro de la cama y se dejo caer junto a ella. Retiró lentamente la toalla sobre sus temblorosos hombros y en su lugar escurrió delicadamente su brazo bajo el cuello de la chica atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo bajo la manta.  
De manera inconsciente el cuerpo de la joven se aferró al suyo situando su cabeza contra el cuello del chico y una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Lamento haber olvidado nuestra cena especial.- le susurró el joven Fullbusrter con sus mejillas ruborizadas antes de depositar un beso sobre la pálida frente de la chica en sus brazos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, he vuelto, gracias por leer! Lamentablemente este es uno de esos capítulos especialmente aburridos dado que su función es conectar el anterior con el siguiente nada más, pero son necesarios al fin y al cabo así que a pesar de mi disgusto personal respecto a como me resultó al final no pude evitar publicarlo. He estado algo agotada con un par de temas por lo que está bastante falto de contenido y buena redacción pero espero sepan obviar esos detalles u.u

Gracias Julia Loxar por tu review! Realmente me gustaría poner en practica tu idea de sustitución a veces, Mashima es muy cruel con mis sentimientos, me siento como en una montaña rusa emocional cada vez que hace referencia a la relación entre Gray y Juvia, por supuesto se que es un shonnen y que el romance no es precisamente prioridad pero aún así no puedo evitar desear que algo realmente pase entre ellos. Algo que me encanta de este mangaka es que sabe como darle ese sutil toque de romance, donde por cierto no tengo duda, la relación entre estos dos siempre fue algo de verdadera importancia para él. Pero, ya que el se toma su tiempo para unirlos, yo me apresuro y nos hago felices a los impacientes en este fic(? o al menos eso espero.

Sicaru-chan, tu review me hizo reír! me alegra haber calmado tu depresión. Evidentemente Gray se me sale de personaje en estas situaciones, y es que en realidad nunca fuimos testigos de situaciones similares como para tomarlas de referencia, sin embargo realmente imagino a un Gray enamorado capaz de dicho comportamiento, sobretodo dado el echo que unió a estos dos (me refiero al que los unió en mi fic aunque aún no lo revelo) me encantaría que algo así pasara de verdad, y según algunos spoilers que me leí quizá y solo quizá algo mínimamente similar podría haber sucedido, yo solo espero el lunes desesperadamente, necesito saber que le pasó a Juvia.. y si Mashima se atrevió a hacer que Gray le volviera a romper el corazón a Juvia, creo que voy a tener que ir a darle un par de violentos consejos a ver si aprende!

En fin, si no les aburre demasiado, disfruten! y si algo les inquieta no duden en hacérmelo saber. Por cierto, los ataques de Juvia están en ingles porque así me gustan mas :) 

* * *

-¡Water Slicer!-

Las navajas de agua se deslizaron en dirección al gran pico de piedra, cortándolo en grandes trozos y cayéndose al suelo.

-¿Lo esquivó?- cuestionó confusa la maga de agua Juvia Loxar.

-Juvia detrás de ti!- gritó la voz de un chico indicándole la presencia de la criatura. Era un monstruo enorme, con la apariencia de una extraña comadreja de largas garras y afilados colmillos. Sus ojos muy rojos y un pelaje gris brillante, encrespado en puntas.

Rápidamente, pudo observar como el dueño de la voz congelaba el piso bajo los pies de la criatura extendiéndolo hasta sus rodillas, para luego continuar corriendo y situarse junto a ella.

-Gray-sama, ¿qué es esa cosa?-

-No tengo idea. Jamás había visto uno.-

-Cuerpo robusto, grandes y afilados colmillos y garras..- la maga de agua entrecerraba sus ojos esforzándose por recordar. Había leído muchos libros sobre criaturas mágicas en sus tardes junto a Levi en Fairy Hills, pero no lograba identificar a esta en particular.

-¡Juvia!- el grito del joven Fullbuster la apartó un instante de sus pensamientos lo suficiente para observar como la bestia liberaba sus piernas rompiendo fácilmente el hielo y procedía a atacarla con sus garras a una increíble velocidad, logrando atravesarla.

-El cuerpo de Juvia esta hecho de agua, eso no le afectará.-

-Aún así aléjate, esta cosa no me trae buena espina. Ice Make: Rampart.-

Una pared de hielo se formó frente a los dos magos, separándolos de la criatura.

-Gray-sama, ¿deberíamos atacarlo juntos?-

-Si, pero es demasiado rápido y aún no sabemos si posee magia, antes deberíamos..-

Las palabras del chico fueron cortadas cuando el cuerpo de la criatura comenzó a iluminarse con una extraña aura dorada electrificada.

-Eso es..-

-Un rayo.. ¡Juvia corre!-

Ambos magos se apresuraron a escapar una vez escucharon el ensordecedor estruendo, y pudieron ver como el cielo se iluminaba con el rayo proveniente del cuerpo de la bestia y luego impactaba con extraordinaria fuerza a la gran muralla de hielo partiéndola en centenares de pedazos que fueron arrojados por el aire.  
El mago de hielo, cuyos ojos se movían frenéticamente en busca de la maga de agua a quien había perdido de vista durante el alboroto, no percibió a tiempo como un gran trozo de hielo se dirigía en su dirección, estrellándose justo frente a él arrojándolo hacía atrás.

-¡Gray-sama!- escuchó a la chica llamar con preocupación, haciéndolo voltear en la dirección de la cual provenía la voz.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Los ojos del mago de hielo observaron horrorizados como el cielo volvía a iluminarse y tras un aterrador estruendo que pareció resquebrajar al mismo cielo, observó como aquel aterrador rayo de luz impactaba sobre el cuerpo de la maga.

No.

Ella se distrajo, ella apartó sus ojos de la bestia para velar por él, para asegurarse de que él estuviera bien, otra vez había pensado únicamente en él, y como todas las personas que pensaban en él, ella estaba pagando el precio y como todas las demás veces, el solo pudo observar.

_-¿Que esa estúpida ameonna hizo qué?-_ el recuerdo de la voz del Dragon Slayer de hierro se hizo presente dentro de su mente.

_-Como me escuchaste, ella se abalanzó contra la lácrima para incapacitarse y que así yo fuera la ganadora.-_ luego las palabras de Cana.

_-¿Es decir que recibió dos impactos de las lácrimas?-_

_-El primer impacto fue mi culpa. Ella estaba determinada a demostrar que no era una chica de Phantom, yo la subestimé.-_ incluso la confesión de un muy arrepentido Freed.

_-Esa estúpida mujer de lluvia no debía haber sido tan imprudente, así como a un usuario de hierro como yo, para una maga de agua existen pocos dolores comparables al de una descarga eléctrica, un ataque directo con mayor potencia podría ser mortal, eso me lo dijo uno de los idiotas que trabajaba con ella en los Element four.-_ las últimas palabras de Gajeel hicieron a su corazón estremecer.

Frente a sus ojos, en un correr de segundos que parecieron horas para el desesperado Gray Fullbuster cuyo cuerpo no parecía reaccionar, el pequeño cuerpo de la maga de agua era impactado por la mas grande descarga eléctrica que en su vida había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar, un rayo mas potente y aterrador que cualquiera que el mismo Laxus pudiera producir. Ella gritó, su voz plagada de dolor y desesperación a medida que la energía se hacia paso por cada célula de su cuerpo, provocando que sus músculos se contrajeran violentamente antes de arrojarla a varios metros de distancia sobre el suelo rocoso. La criatura dirigió su atención al mago de hielo esta vez, pero para ese entonces, a Gray ya no le importaba.

-Arco del demonio de hielo.-

Un enorme arco de hielo se moldeó de su mano y sin demostrar emoción alguna, utilizó su mano izquierda para concretar el lanzamiento, impactando en segundos el pecho de la bestia causando un aullido de dolor. Nuevamente, a Gray no le importó.  
Los magos de Fairy Tail no quitan vidas, incluso él particularmente no disfrutaba asesinando, pero esta vez no le importaba, no sintió remordimiento alguno. En el instante en el que aquella flecha de hielo impactó el pecho de la criatura, un sin fin de estacas de hielo comenzaron a crecer en su interior haciéndose paso al exterior, produciendo gran dolor y finalmente extinguiendo la vida de la bestia en cuestión de segundos, pero el mago de hielo no estuvo allí para observarlo. Él se había apresurado a tomar el cuerpo de la joven inconsciente en sus brazos, y creando una larga resbaladiza de hielo se había encargado de alejarlos lo más posible de allí para esquivar el impacto del enorme cuerpo sin vida sobre el suelo.

Corrió tan lejos como sus piernas le permitieron antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, sus ojos colmados de desesperación una vez observó el cuerpo inconsciente de la maga en sus brazos, ".._un ataque directo con mayor potencia podría ser mortal"__\- _Las palabras del Dragon Slayer aún resonaban en un su mente, no tenían a Wendy a su lado, y el pueblo más cercano se encontraba a mas de tres horas de distancia.

-Juvia abre los ojos..-

No hubo reacción.

-Juvia, reacciona.- sacudió sus hombros.

Colocó gentilmente una de sus manos sobre la pequeña mejilla de la chica, y temblorosamente la deslizó hasta alcanzar su cuello.. no había pulso. Su corazón se detuvo junto a el de ella.

-¿J-juvia?-

* * *

Gray Fullbuster abrió sus ojos con brusquedad, saltando violentamente de su cama. Su visión algo nublada y su cuerpo molestamente húmedo a causa del sudor frío que se deslizaba por su piel, había sido otra pesadilla. Una de las tantas que había experimentado desde el día que _eso_ sucedió.

-¿Gray-sama?- llamó una suave voz, y podría jurar que su corazón se contrajo al escucharla.

Volteó rápidamente a su lado y pudo observar como aquella pequeña figura de enmarañado cabello azul adoptada una posición sentada junto a él. Por supuesto que ella estaba ahí, lo había estado cada noche desde hace ya gran tiempo y no podía agradecer mas de que así fuera.

Por supuesto no lo diría, pero no podía imaginar que sería de él si ella no estuviera allí para calmarlo luego de esas pesadillas, no imaginaba despertar y no contar con la paz que su voz le trasmitía y el reconfortante contacto de su piel. Ella no decía mucho en realidad, aún cuando el podía percibir con solo observarla que ella sabía con exactitud lo que estaba pasando con el mago de hielo. Ella respetaba sus tiempos, se limitaba a permanecer a su lado y hacerle sentir mediante una gentil caricia que ella estaba allí, y eso era algo que él realmente apreciaba.

-Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo anoche.- se disculpó a medida que se dejaba sumergir en la gentil caricia que ella depositaba sobre su mejilla con su pequeña mano.

-Juvia esperó a Gray-sama, pero supuso que otra vez entrenaría hasta tarde por eso decidió tomar una ducha y se quedó dormida..- confesó.

-Decidí acabar con todos los Vulcan que habitan la zona para que ya no atacaran el pueblo, olvidé la hora y la cena que ibas a preparar, lo lamento..-

-Juvia acepta las disculpas de Gray-sama, ella entiende que este viaje era para hacernos mas fuertes y para nada más. Además..- la chica se apartó de su cuerpo para colocarse a la altura de su rostro y observarlo a los ojos. -..estando con Gray-sama, no importa que día sea, todo momento es especial.- sonrió.

-Juvia..-

-Por supuesto Juvia se enfadó, y tuvo que cenar junto al pequeño Gray-sama, pero Juvia ya no está enfadada, Juvia ama a Gray-sama, y..-

La maga de agua no tuvo tiempo de finalizar su oración. Antes de poder hacerlo el mago de hielo se había apresurado a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros depositando un tierno beso sobre sus labios y sonriendo satisfecho al notar el rubor en el rostro de la chica frente a él.

-Quizá deberíamos desayunar.. o mejor aún, cepillar tu cabello.-

La chica dirigió su mirada al espejo junto a su cama y se espantó ante la visión de su enmarañado cabello y corrió hacia el baño avergonzada de que su Gray-sama la había visto con tan descuidado aspecto.  
El chico por su parte se quedo allí, riendo, con una clase de sonrisa que no recordaba haber dejado escapar jamás antes de este viaje. Era feliz, extraña pero agradablemente feliz y no podía evitar pensar, que ella era la responsable. 

* * *

-Adiós Chelia, adiós a todos, gracias por haber sido tan buenos con nosotras.- se despedía la pequeña Dragon Slayer dedicando pronunciadas reverencias.

-Adiós, cuidate Wendy.-

-Vuelvan pronto.-

-Las vamos a extrañar.-

Eran algunos de los saludos que podían escucharse de los miembros de Lamia Scale.

-Lyon..- una voz firme llamo la atención del mago.

-Oh Charle, ¿que sucede?-

-Lo que les dijiste..- observó a los magos de Fairy Tail indicando a quienes hacía referencia. -..no les contaste todo lo que sabes, ¿verdad?-

El chico sonrió, nada se le escapaba a Charle.

-Quizá obvie algunos detalles, pero estoy bastante seguro de haberles dado la información que poseo.-

Ella lo observó con intensidad, analizando sus facciones casi leyendo a través de ellas.

-¿Realmente no sabes dónde está Gray?- ante esto, el chico suspiró.

-No, aunque me gustaría creer que si lo sé.- observó discretamente a su lados, asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera oyendo. -Yo dije que siempre buscaría lo mejor para Juvia.. pero no soy quien para decidir que es lo mejor para ella, así como tampoco lo es Gray. Yo simplemente deje eso a su criterio, no puedo asegurar que Juvia haya decidido seguir a Gray, o que de ser así, él lo haya permitido, pero dije que las lluvias escaseaban en ese pueblo, ¿no?.. Ur creía en Gray, yo también lo hago.-

La exeed no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando fue tomada en un rápido abrazo de despedida por la God Slayer antes de que un impaciente Natsu indicara que era hora de marcharse, y así todos observaron como los magos se marchaban en busca de sus compañeros.

-Eso es amor, ¿sabes?- la voz de la pelirrosa quitó al mago de hielo de sus pensamientos.

-¿De qué hablas Chelia?-

-Lo que dijiste hace un instante a Charle. Desear lo mejor para esos dos, es amor.-

-Aunque implique dejar partir a mi querida Juvia, creo que es hora de que Gray madure.-

-¿Crees que ella realmente fue tras él?- el chico guardo silencio por un instante, pero no titubeó al responder.

-Creo que Juvia lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario.- 

* * *

-Charle, ¿qué es lo que estabas hablando con Lyon-san antes de venir?- cuestionó una llorosa Wendy.

-Nada importante realmente. Solo quería que le diera mis saludos a Juvia.-

-Lyon-san es tan considerado.-

-Eso creo..-

-¡Wendy, Charle! no se queden atrás, ¡vamos juntos!- llamó la rubia con su entusiasmo característico.

-¡Debemos llegar a ese pueblo hoy! ¡Tomaremos a Juvia y a la princesa de hielo si están ahí, y luego iremos por Erza! ¡Deseó mostrarles a todos los resultados de mi entrenamiento!- exclamó el pelirrosa.

-¡Ayee!- apoyó el exeed azul.

-Natsu, ¿siquiera sabes dónde se encuentra Erza?-

-No.. pero estoy seguro de que con tu trabajo de medio tiempo como acosadora ya lo habrás descubierto.-

-¡¿Quién es acosadora?!- cuestionó la rubia golpeándolo.

-Oi Lucy, no enojes..-

-¡No estoy enojada!-

-Pareces enojada..-

-¡QUE NO!-

Y así, los cinco se marcharon, en busca de sus compañeros y la meta de restablecer su hogar.


	7. Chapter 7

Algo rosa este capítulo, pero con un toque de humor quiero creer u.u solo quería reunirlos antes de que el capítulo del manga de hoy este disponible, me estoy preparando para malas noticias así que quería algo en que refugiarme caso lo que todos sospechamos se concrete y explote en frustración! Haha, en fin, creo que no está tan malo, o al menos lo espero. Disfrútenlo y sepan disculpar (e informar si desean) los errores! :)

* * *

-Puedes volverte fuerte como para derrotar a Bluenote con un solo golpe, ¿pero aún no puedes superar esto?- cuestionó divertida la maga celestial.

-A juzgar por su estado yo diría que incluso esta peor.- añadió Charle.

-We-we-n-dyy.. ¿crees q-que pod-rías u-u-sar -aquel he-chizo e-n mi?- cuestionó el Dragon Slayer colapsado sobre las piernas de la rubia.

-¡Oh claro! Lo había olvidado Natsu-san, aprendí muchas cosas con Chelia durante este tiempo y tengo un hechizo aún mas fuerte para esto ahora.- la chica procedió a colocarse de rodillas frente a él.

-¡¿Y por qué no lo..- intentó colocarse en pie para protestar pero se vio caer nuevamente. -..d-dijiste antes?-

-Lo siento, aún estaba algo distraída.-

Luego de disculparse, poso sus manos sobre la espalda del Dragon Slayer, mientras que un aura verde comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor.

-¡Listo!- indicó, observando como el color verdoso del rostro del mago se desvanecía y poco a poco parecía recobrar su energía.

-¡Gracias Wendy!-

-No fue nada.-

-Parece que al fin tendremos un viaje normal.- se alegró la rubia.

-¡Me siento genial, hasta podría comer!-

-Podríamos comer pescado!- sugirió Happy.

-Decidido, ¡vamos a comer!-

-Aye.-

-Lucy dame dinero.-

-¿Ehh? ¿por qué yo?-

-No tenemos.-

-Debemos racionar el dinero hasta que encontremos a todos.-

-Pero tengo hambre.-

-¡Eres como un niño!-

-Hey, ¡ayúdame Happy!-

-!Lucy tenemos hambre!-

-¡¿Ahora tu también?!-

-¿Cuánto crees que falta Charle?-

-Supongo que no más que un par de horas. Deberías descansar Wendy.-

-No tengo sueño, estoy ansiosa por llegar.. extraño demasiado a todos.-

La exeed sonrió.

-Pronto volveremos a reunir a esa ruidosa gente.-

* * *

-Water cane.- la maga de agua atacó con su enorme látigo de agua.

-Nada que no pueda congelar.- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Gray-sama no debería ser tan confiado. ¡Water Slicer!-

-Ice Make: Shield.-

La maga de agua sonrió satisfecha. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano convirtió sus navajas de agua en agua ardiente justo antes de impactar contra la defensa del mago de hielo. Eso sorprendió por un breve instante al mago, lo que resultó suficiente para la chica, quién envió con rapidez otro ataque con su water cane, partiendo el debilitado hielo y golpeando al joven Fullbuster.

-Gray-sama deja de ser suave con Juvia.-

-No estoy siendo suave. ¡Ice Make: Lance!-

Las lanzas impactaron con gran velocidad el cuerpo de maga de agua, quien evidentemente ilesa dado su cuerpo de agua observó con reproche al mago de hielo.

-Gray-sama no está tomando con seriedad este enfrentamiento.-

-Hm. Está bien, digamos que estaba calentando.- el chico guiño un ojo causando un furioso sonrojo en el rostro de la chica.

-Ahora prepárate, lo haremos en serio.-

Ambos joven se miraron con decisión.

-Ice Make: Cold Excalibur.- una larga y espléndida espada de hielo se formó en su mano.

-Los ataques directos no dañarán a Juvia, Gray-sama.-

-Bien. Porque no tengo planeado dañarte, solo derrotarte.-

La chica volvió a reír.

-Sierra.-

* * *

-Lo siento Natsu-san, se supone que este hechizo duraría mas tiempo.- se disculpaba reiteradamente la Dragon Slayer.

-Se supone que ese hechizo era mas poderoso que Troya.- comentó incrédula la exeed blanca.

-Quizá la enfermedad de Natsu en los transportes también se hizo mas fuerte.- sugirió Happy, volviéndose una de esas pocas situaciones, en las que sus hipótesis realmente son compartidas por todos.

-De todos modos sería mas sencillo si no hubiera devorado toda esta comida.- advirtió exasperada la rubia señalando el cementerio de envoltorios y platos dispersos en la cabina donde se encontraban sentados.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar?- preguntó un delirante y muy debilitado Natsu incómodamente situado sobre la pila de desechos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, ya deberíamos estar llegando..-

La rubia apoyo su frente contra la ventana observando hacia afuera.

-Definitivamente estamos llegando, puedo ver el pueblo desde aquí.-

-G-genial..- alcanzó a decir el pelirrosa antes de dirigir sus manos a su boca a causa de sus nauseas.

-Wendy, ¿me ayudas a cargar a Natsu? Este tren solo realiza una breve parada en este pueblo así que deberíamos adelantarnos hasta la puerta.

-¡Si!-

* * *

-Um Gray sama..-

-¿Qué?-

-Juvia se pregunta por qué terminamos tan temprano el entrenamiento de hoy. Es decir, aún siquiera es tiempo de almorzar.- comentó.

-Supongo que es algo temprano, pero creí que querrías descansar hoy.-

La chica lo observó algo confusa.

-Pero..-

-¡Mira, una pastelería! No sabía que había una en el pueblo.- comentó el chico.

-Es que Gray-sama rara vez viene al pueblo..-

-Quizá deberíamos comprar algo, aún tenemos la comida que preparaste anoche, pero creo que un pastel sería una buena idea, ¿cuál te gustaría?-

EL joven Fullbuster podía sentir la mirada confusa que la maga de agua le dirigía, pero sin embargo el apartó sus ojos de los de ella y se reprochó internamente por su nerviosismo, _demonios-_ se maldijo al percibir la ansiedad evidente que habían expresado sus palabras. Él era un mago de hielo, con una personalidad particularmente fiel a su elemento, no estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de emociones, y sin embargo, la inseguridad y la ansiedad se habían convertido en compañeras casi permanentes en estos últimos meses. Culpaba a Juvia por ello. Ella lo desestabilizaba, y lo más frustrante de ello, era que ella lo sabía, y aunque tenía que admitir que la maga de agua era bastante lenta e ingenua en demasiados aspectos, el podía jurar que ella percibía su efecto sobre él a la perfección y tomaba ventaja de ello.

-¿Gray-sama quiere que almorcemos juntos?-

-S-si. A decir verdad no es como que no hayamos almorzado juntos centenares de veces a lo largo de este año pero no lo hemos hecho mucho últimamente, se que suelo perder la noción de la hora entrenando pero preparaste mucha comida anoche y creí que podríamos tener tu cena especial hoy.-

Lo dijo, y su rostro se tiñó de tinte carmesí. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubieran estado juntos, o cuanto deseara complacerla en ocasiones, hacer algo tan sencillo como invitarla a almorzar era algo desesperadamente difícil para él, sobretodo cuando la maga de agua comenzaba a ponerse emocional, exactamente como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante.

-Gray-sama..- las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus azules ojos. -¿quiere compensar a Juvia por lo de anoche y celebrar nuestros 184 días juntos?-

El chico rió internamente. _Por supuesto Juvia no contaría lo meses, sino los días.-_

De hecho..- dió un paso hacia la chica. -Creo que hoy serían 185. E-een fin..- se alejó en dirección a la pastelería al notar como las lágrimas de la chica parecían intensificarse y podía leer en sus ojos la proximidad de una inminente y vergonzosa explosión de demostración afectiva pública de permanecer un instante más frente a ella. -..creo que traeré uno de chocolate, tus favoritos, ¿verdad? No me tardo.- y con eso ingresó a la pastelería.

Juvia se quedó allí, sonriendo, su felicidad solo podría estar completa con un pequeño detalle a más. No eran los treinta hijos que deseaba tener un día, aún si por supuesto eso fuera algo que permanecía entre sus planes a futuro, pero si tenía que ver con una familia, su familia. Su felicidad estaría realmente completa cuando volviera a ingresar por las grandes puertas del gremio y se encontrara con los rostros sonrientes de todos, y eso definitivamente sucedería.

* * *

-Oi Lucy, lo lamento.-

-¡Virgo!-

-La princesa solicita que se aleje de ella, o sino deberá someterse a un castigo.-

-¡Ella no dijo eso! ¡Lucy, dile que no dijiste eso!-

-¡Natsu aléjate de mi!-

-No fue para tanto, ya te dije que lo siento!-

-¡Vomitaste en mi, maldito!-

-¡Para eso sirven los amigos!-

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-

-Se gusssstan.- anunciaba el exeed azul con una de sus manos fuertemente presionada sobre su nariz.

-Princesa debo recomendarle un cambio de ropa, la que lleva puesta huele mal en este momento. Por favor castigueme por hacérselo notar.-

-¡No voy a castigarte! p-pero si quiero la ropa, ¡maldito Natsu!-

-Lucy-san, quizá deberíamos encontrar un lugar para que puedas cambiarte de ropa.-

-Wendy tiene razón, realmente huele muy mal.-

-C-charle yo no dije eso, yo solo estaba sugiriendo que..-

-¡Esperen!- gritó el Dragon Slayer de fuego llamando la atención de todos y procediendo a olfatear el aire con persistencia. -Ese olor.. ese olor..- continúo moviendose entre sus compañeros, acercandose a la rubia quien ahora no contaba con la protección de su espíritu celestial que se encontraba casualmente en el suelo esperando su castigo. -Ese horrible olor..- aspiró con mayor intensidad.

-¡Ya se que huelo mal, es tod..-

-Shh.- indicó colocando su mano sobre la boca de la maga celestial.

-No _ese_ olor.- refiriéndose al que emanaba de su ropa. -El olor a.. los olores a..-

-¿Quién Natsu?- cuestionó impaciente el exeed azul. EL Dragon Slayer sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Ojos caídos!- gritó antes de salir disparado a gran velocidad asustando a los ciudadanos que pasaban por allí.

-¿Ojos caídos?- cuestionó Charle.

La maga celestial observó a Wendy y sonrió.

-¡Graaay!- gritó antes de salir corriendo tras Natsu al igual que los demás.

* * *

La maga de agua conservaba su sonrisa mientras observaba a través de la gran ventana de la pastelería. Era un pequeño establecimiento, podía notarse desde afuera, razón por la cual había preferido esperar allí, disfrutando de las risas de los niños que jugaban con la nieve, y observando a las familias que caminaban por las pequeñas calles; realmente le gustaba ese pueblo, era un lugar pequeño, tranquilo y lleno de personas agradables.  
Continuó observado por la ventana, y pudo divisar el cabello negro encrespado que tanto adoraba, al parecer Gray estaba pagando sus compras y no demoraría en salir. Un par de sonidos de sorpresa llamaron su atención, dirigiendo su mirada al grupo de personas que parecían estar apartándose de la calle para darle espacio a algo.

-¡JUVIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!-

Escuchó con confundida el grito ensordecedor que llamaba por su nombre y su cabeza se inclinó en sorpresa cuando divisó a la distancia a la persona a quien pertenecía.

-¿Nats..- su voz se vio cortada con el sonido de la campanilla de la tienda de donde el mago de hielo hacía su salida.

-Lamento si me tardé per..- el chico pudo notar como la joven maga no lo estaba escuchando y observando en la dirección en la cual ella se mantenía concentrada pudo ver como una figura se hacía paso entre la multitud asustada a increíble velocidad.

Podía jurar que conocía a aquella persona que hacia volar la nieve a su alrededor con cada fuerte impacto de sus pies sobre el suelo nevado, y que extrañamente parecía estar completamente prendido fuego, pudo distinguir un bulto de cabello rosa. _Oh no.-_

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAY!-

El mago de hielo dejó caer su mandíbula en shock y se quedó en su lugar inmóvil antes del impacto.

_BAM._

Para sorpresa y horror de los ciudadanos a su alrededor, aquella monstruosa fuerza cubierta de fuego impactó directamente el cuerpo del mago de hielo, su rostro para ser más precisa, arrojándolos a varios metros de distancia.

Todos sucedió tan rápidamente que la maga de agua no fue capaz de percibir el momento exacto del choque, y le tomó un instante y muchos parpadeos advertir que el Dragon Slayer no estaba en ningún lugar en la dirección en la cual ella permanecía observando. _Lo imaginé?_\- se cuestionó, para luego frotar frenéticamente sus puños sobre sus ojos.

Observó a su lado, donde se supone estaría en pie el joven Fullbuster, pero su lugar solo pudo observar una caja de pastelería sobre la nieve.

-¿Gray sama?- cuestionó observando en cada dirección en búsqueda de su amado.

A varios metros de distancias, pudo observar a dos figuras sobre la nieve. Su amado Gray-sama, estaba de espaldas sobre la nieve con su pierna izquierda sobre su estómago manteniendo la distancia de la figura sobre él. Sobre el mago de hielo, Natsu Dragneel tiraba fuerte de su abrigo en un intento de acercarse a su rostro y poder golpearlo con su puño, la pierna de Gray, con su pie precionado con fuerza sobre el abdomen del pelirrosa, evitaba acortar la proximidad entre sus cuerpos, mientras que su mano sostenía con fuerza el antebrazo del Dragon Slayer evitando que su puño alcanzara su ya golpeado rostro.

Si, la suela del zapato del Dragon Slayer se encontraba ahora plasmado a la perfección en el rostro del mago de hielo como testigo del golpe inicial.

-¡Vamos a pelear ojos caídos!-

-¡Primero sal de encima de mi maldito cerebro de llamas!-

-¿Qué? ¿No puedes quitarme tu?-

-Serás maldito, ¡quítate!- comenzó a gritar el mago de hielo ahora tirando del cabello rosa de su rival con su mano libre.

-¿Natsu-san?- cuestionó aún incrédula la maga de agua. Pero al observar las miradas horrorizadas de los habitantes del pueblo, llego a concluir que la imagen frente a ella era real, y decidió intervenir.

-¡Natsu-san! ¡Gray-sama! ¡No peleen!- se dispuso correr hacia ellos hasta que una cansada pero familiar voz llamó su atención. Mas de una voz en realidad.

-¡Juvia!-

-¡Juvia-san!-

-¡Juviiiiiiiia!- el exeed azul fue el primero en llegar a ella.

-¿Happy? y ¿Incluso Lucy y Wendy?- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. -¡Chicos!- gritó emocionada antes de correr a abrazarlos.

-...

Treinta minutos después. Muchos abrazos, llantos, disculpas, peleas y golpes después.

-Juvia lo siente mucho, por favor ignorenlos.-

-Lamentamos las molestias.-

-Ellos son viejos amigos, suelen.. bromear así, no se preocupe, ¡tenga buen día!-

La disculpas de las chicas continuaban a medida que las personas seguían avanzado por la calle sin dejar pasar desapercibida la _situación _llevada a cabo junto a ellas.

Con sus frentes presionadas ofensivamente una con la otra, la disputa de los dos magos continuaba. Ningún ataque relevante efectuado, nada mas que puñetazos, blasfemias y empujones, sin embargo la figura a penas vestida del mago de hielo, y los llamas constantemente presentes en los puños del Dragon Slayer ciertamente llamaban la atención de la población local.

-¡Estúpido Gray! ¡estas llamando demasiado la atención!-

-¡¿Yo?! Mas bien eres tu quien llama la atención ¡maldito cerebro de llamas!-

-¡Estas asustando a los niños!-

-¡Eres tú el que llegó buscando problemas!-

-Ahhh ahora ya está, ¡Voy a patearte el trasero!-

-¡Inténtalo!-

-¡Te partiré la cara frente a toda esta gente!-

-¡Asustarás a la gente del pueblo maldito idiota!-

-Arrg. ¡Los dos están asustando a las personas!- se quejó la rubia exasperada.

-Gray-sama por favor hay niños, su ropa..-

-No tiene caso.- suspiró Happy dejandose caer sobre la acera.

-Ruidosos..- murmuraba una molesta Charle en su forma humana sentada junto al exeed azul.

-Necesitamos a Erza-san.- se lamentó Wendy.

-...

Una hora después.

-Nat-su, ya suel-ta..- ordenaba la rubia mientras aferrada al brazo del joven intentaba alejarlo del mago de hielo.

-Gray-sama, por favor vamos a casa..- luchaba la otra chica por lograr lo mismo con su amado.

-Chicos, por favor vamos a arreglar esto en paz..- sugería la Dragon Slayer mientras procedía a tomar la bufanda del pelirrosa y así intentar ayudar a la maga celestial. Happy por su parte comenzaba a hacer lo mismo con el cabello del mago de hielo.

-Charrrrle, ven a ayudar..-

-No tengo interés en hacerlo gato.-

-Arrrg. ¡Ya me cansé! Juvia vamos a acabar con esto. ¡Ábrete puerta de la doncella, Virgo!-

-Hora del castigo.- saludó la maid de cabello rosa.

-Juvia entiende Lucy ¡Water Nebula!-

-...

No mucho después.

-Entonces ¿están viviendo en las montañas?- cuestionó la rubia.

-Si, es un poco alejado del pueblo, pero toma poco mas de treinta minutos llegar.- sonrió con entusiasmo la maga de agua.

-¿Solo viven ustedes dos allí Juvia-san?-

-Y también el pequeño Gray-sama.-

-¡¿El pequeño qué?!- cuestionaron atónitas las demás chicas.

-El pequeño Gray-sama de Juvia y Gray-sama.-

-Glglugl-

-¡Gray si hablas te vas a ahogar!- se espantó la maga celestial.

-¡Glglgulglu!- intentaba hablar hablar desesperadamente Gray Fullbuster desde dentro de la gran prisión de agua en la cual se encontraba atrapado. Happy volando cerca de ella, se acercó para escuchar.

-Entiendo, ¿entonces el pequeño Gray-sama es su hijo?- cuestionó colocando su pata y oreja junto a la esfera de agua.

-¡Glglgulgluggl!-

-Entiendo, entiendo Gray, es el primero de los treinta que van a tener.-

-No creo que sea eso lo que haya dicho.- suspiró Charle observando como un ahora muy frustrado mago de hielo, se dejaba transportar sentado y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho dentro de la prisión de agua que la maga elemental había creado.

La chica en cuestión caminaba junto a la gran prisión asegurándose de mantener el hechizo, aunque los corazones sobre sus ojos y el rubor de su rostro indicaban que en algún momento de la conversación, se había perdido en el mundo de su imaginación y en este instante, se encontraba muy perdida dentro de ella.

-Happy, ya deja de jugar con la princesa de hielo y ayúdame.- suplicaba un enfermo y muy bien amarrado Natsu sobre un pequeño trineo que Virgo arrastraba con facilidad.

-¿De dónde salió el trineo?- cuestionó por lo bajo la Dragon Slayer del cielo.

-Ni idea, pero funcionó.- rió la rubia.

-Happy no te atrevas a auxiliar a Natsu o le pediré a Virgo que también se encargue de ti.- amenazó.

-¿Aye?- respondió asustado.

Todos a excepción de los dos "prisioneros" rieron y entre las risas, no parecieron percibir como cierta chica de cabello azul detenía su marcha quedándose atrás junto a al cautivo mago de hielo.

-¿Gray-sama?- la maga de agua susurró acercándose aún mas a la esfera de agua. El chico la observó cuestionante aún conteniendo el poco de aire que restaba en sus pulmones.

-Gracias.-

El chico la observó confundido, ella pareció comprenderlo y continuó.

-El almuerzo de compensación de Gray-sama será aún mejor que la cena que Juvia planeó.- sonrió alegre observando en dirección al resto de los magos.

Y el chico no pudo evitar sonreír también. Lentamente la maga de agua decidió liberarlo de su hechizo y tras secar su ropa con sus poderes, o más su ropa interior dado que era lo único que traía puesto, se dispusieron a caminar lado a lado tras sus compañeros.

_Mucho mejor.-_ pensó la chica.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews y la paciencia! No solo soy lenta para actualizar, sino que también tiendo a alargar la trama de manera innecesaria sin percibirlo, razón por la cual mis capítulos comienzan a volverse aún mas largos y aburridos mientras me escapo un poco por las ramas, pero ya se viene lo principal, lo juro!

**Hitomi Akera:** En absoluto ha sido feo tu review, me ha encantado! Lo que ha pasado en el manga me tiene realmente afectada, pero no voy a abandonar este, creo que lo bueno de los fics es que te permiten remediar temporalmente tu corazón roto con historias alternativas mientras que la historia original no te brinda algún mísero consuelo(? Jaja si te hace sentir aún mejor, yo creo que luego de toda esta "decepción" digamos de la situación entre Gray y Juvia se va a solucionar con algo bastante lindo y conforme a nuestras expectativas, si algo nos han enseñado los emo vengadores de los mangas (ok) es que ellos siempre se arrepienten y regresan con sus seres queridos, y sin duda Juvia es alguien de gran valor para Gray. En fin, espero continúes leyendo, intentaré mejorar esta historia! Gracias!

**Lucendi Lux:** Soy tan frívolamente Gray en la vida real, que creo que descargo mi lado rosa en mis fics u.u pero me alegra te haya gustado, en respuesta a tu pedido, aquí la actualización, espero te agrade!

**Sicaru-chan:** Que nunca me falten tus reviews, me hacen reír mucho! gracias por el apoyo en cada capítulo, creo que este no tiene tantos sentimientos, pero prepárate para el próximo, planeo revelar como se inicio todo entre Grat y Juvia u.u

Jaja en fin, gracias al review de Hitomi Akera (muchas gracias por elogiar mi manejo de personajes) decidí que debía disculparme caso en ocasiones se me pierda demasiado la esencia de los personajes, o mi narración se vuelva demasiado forzada, pero es entendible que estoy intentando adaptar a un completo tsundere y realmente no soy muy buena con los diálogos, pero me alegra que aún así continúen leyendo mi historia. Ya, no los molesto mas! sepan disculpar y criticar a voluntad los errores. 

* * *

Los primeros rayos de la mañana hicieron su ingreso por la ventana, derritiendo la pequeña capa de hielo sobre el vidrio y despertando a la chica que descansaba sobre la cama. Hacía frío, fue lo primero que pudo notar antes mismo de abrir sus ojos, y eso la hizo feliz, había descubierto que realmente le encantaba el frío.

Lentamente procedió a abrir sus ojos, parpadeando ante la inminente presencia de los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las blancas cortinas. El sol brillante sobre un cielo despejado, era probablemente la segunda cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, la primera por supuesto, era la persona que le había permitido llegar a verlos.. pero _¿dónde estaba él ahora?_. Su mirada se posó sobre la cama contigua, donde el mago de hielo había dormido la noche anterior, pero el joven no estaba allí. _Tampoco su abrigo colgado en la puerta.- _observó.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño y posó su oreja contra la puerta, no había ruido, no había nadie allí.

-¿Gray-sama?- cuestionó con esperanza de que alguien respondiera, pero nadie lo hizo.

Una inexplicable y amarga sensación se hizo presente en el pecho de la chica, quien ahora observaba por la ventana al cielo pensativa. _Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento.-_

Un fuerte golpe la apartó de sus pensamientos, y se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta con la esperanza de que se tratara de él. Pero se equivocó.

-¿Lyon-sama? ¿Qué.. qué está haciendo aquí?-

-Juvia, necesito que vengas conmigo, no tenemos mucho tiempo.-

La extraña sensación se intensificó.

-Per.. pero Gray-sama..-

-No te preocupes, el idiota de Gray está bien, él fue quien me solicitó que viniera por ti. ¿Vamos?-

La chica dudó un instante, pero luego asintió. Lyon Vastia era para ella una persona confiable después de todo.

* * *

-Entonces, esa.. "chica".. ¿es Charle?- cuestionó el Devil Slayer con incredulidad.

-Si, esta es Charle en su transformación humana.-

-¿El gato?-

-Gata de hecho Gray-sama, y una exeed para ser mas exactos.- rió nerviosa la peliazul.

-Como sea, eso es realmente algo que no esperaba, bastante impresionante. ¿Happy tu también haces eso ahora?- cuestionó el pelinegro.

El exeed abandonó su almuerzo y observó algo avergonzado.

-No, ¡pero yo también he entrenado muy duro junto a Natsu!-

-¡Genial!, ¿entonces Happy se ha vuelto mucho mas fuerte?- cuestionó con entusiasmo la maga de agua.

-Ahora al parecer puede resistirse al pescado.- bromeó con malicia Charle.

-Pero si está comiendo pescado ahora mismo..-

-¡Hey ¿que haces maldito gato?!- alzó ala voz el mago de hielo al observar como el pequeño exeed azul, devoraba lo que los restos a su alrededor evidenciaban era su tercer pescado, disimuladamente a pocos metros de la mesa. -En esta zona todos los lagos están congelados, ¡¿tienes idea de lo difícil que fue conseguir eso?!-

-Lo siento, pero tenía hambre y Natsu se está comiendo todo.-

Todas las miradas se apartaron del pobre exeed para dirigirse al Dragon Slayer quien no había dejado de comer desde que llegaron a la pequeña cabaña.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó esté ante las miradas, obligándolo a tragar. -Yo también tenía hambre, siento como si no hubiéramos comido en días.-

-Pero si comieron en el tren Natsu-san..-

-No fue suficiente..-

-¡¿Cómo que no fue suficiente?! ¡Se gastaron todo mi dinero en eso!- reprochaba la maga celestial.

-Lucy se ha vuelto aun mas tacaña en este año.- murmuró el exeed.

-¡¿Ehh?! ¿Qué dijiste gato?-

-¡Espera, maldito cerebro de llamas te acabaste toda la comida!-

-Estaba realmente muy buena, Juvia eres muy buena cocinera, Lucy debería aprender contigo.-

-¿QUUÉ?-

-Eh.. gracias Natsu-san.-

-¡Y ahora, ¿qué se supone que comeremos los demás?! ¡Has acabado con todo!- Lucy se encontraba a punto de golpearlo, una vez más.

-La comida especial para Gray-sama.- se lamentaba Juvia.

-¡No puedes acabarte con la comida de las personas! ¡Todos teníamos hambre!-

El Dragon Slayer esquivó con dificultad un plato que le arrojaba la rubia.

-No debiste acabarte la comida Natsu.-

-¡Tu no hables que aún no sueltas el pescado!-

El exeed no tuvo la misma suerte que el mago al esquivar el vaso que voló en su dirección.

-¡Devuélveme mi comida maldito!-

-¿Quieres que la regurgite ojos caídos?-

-Estúpido Natsu, ¿quieres pelear?-

Una vez más los jóvenes se encontraban frente con frente dispuestos a destruir la pequeña cabaña con el aura malévola que se desprendía de sus cuerpos. Las magas intentaban desesperadamente separarlos, mientras que la pequeña Dragon Slayer y su exeed retrocedían en dirección contraria y Happy se encontraba inconsciente por el golpe.

-Esto es algo que definitivamente no veías a diario en Lamia Scale.- comentó la exeed.

-Si, esto es realmente Fairy Tail.- estuvo de acuerdo Wendy.

-...

Minutos, golpes, gritos, más golpes, y algunos ojos negros después.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que ustedes terminaron juntos aquí?- cuestionó tranquilamente la maga celestial.

-Gray-sama y Juvia estuvieron viajando por mucho tiempo para entrenar, pero a Juvia realmente le gustó este lugar y habían muchas criaturas mágicas rondando las montañas, así que Gray-sama decidió que podíamos quedarnos un tiempo y entrenar aquí.- sonrió la maga de agua.

-¿Entrenar? pues no se nota en absoluto ojos caídos.- cuestionó un golpeado Natsu Dragneel amarrado fuertemente a una silla.

-Lo dice el que no pudo esquivar ninguno de mis golpes.- le respondió en mago de hielo en su misma situación.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te patee el trasero de nuevo Gray?-

-Pues ven idiota.-

-Creo que Gray-san y Natsu-san no dejarán de pelear. Juvia-san lamentamos que Natsu-san haya acabado con toda la comida.-

-No hay problema Wendy, una señora del pueblo le regaló a Juvia pastelillos fritos ayer así que podremos comer eso, y en cuanto a la cena especial de Gray-sama, Juvia con gusto preparará otra.- sonrió la maga de agua captando la atención de la maga celestial.

-Juvia es la segunda vez que lo mencionas así que siento curiosidad, ¿por qué era una cena especial?-

La pregunta atrajo de inmediato la atención del mago de hielo hacia las chicas, mas precisamente sobre la maga de agua a quien todos observaban expectantes.

-Eso es porque Juvia deseaba conmemorar los 184 días junto a Gray-sama.-

-Pero Juvia-san ustedes han estado viajando desde un principio juntos, ¿eso no daría un total de casi 365 días juntos?-

-Si, eso es verdad además.. eh.. espera, no me has llamado rival en el amor desde que nos encontramos..- observó la rubia -¿eso no querrá decir que tú y Gray..?- la chica estaba estupefacta.

-Si. Ahora Gray-sama es propiedad de Juvia y de nadie mas, lo lamento Lucy pero Gray-sama jamás será tuyo y es por eso que Juvia ya no te considerará su rival en el amor.-

Todas las miradas se voltearon lentamente hacia el mago de hielo que ahora se encontraba completamente ruborizado esquivando las miradas cuestionantes que se dirigían hacia él.

-No entiendo.- confesó Natsu confundido.

-¿Se gussssstan?- cuestionó sorprendido el exeed.

-¿Entonces ustedes dos?, ¿realmente?- la mirada de la rubia permanecía sobre el mago de hielo en busca de confirmación, al fin y al cabo, Juvia tenía una imaginación extremadamente fértil, y un viaje de entrenamiento perfectamente podría verse algo distorsionado en su mente.

-¿Juvia-san y Gray-san han estado.. "juntos" desde hace 184 días?-

-Ya era tiempo.- añadió la exeed.

-Sii, hacen 185 días hoy que Juvia y Gray-sama profesaron su innegable e irrompible amor por primera vez, aunque Juvia está segura de que este cuento de hadas se inició hace 197 la primera vez que Gray-sama y Juvia durmieron juntos, pero Gray-sama se siente avergonzado al hablar de ese hecho, por eso Juvia respeta su decisión de ignorar ese día.- afirmaba con evidente emoción la maga elemental.

-¿Dor..mir..?- inició la rubia.

-¿..juntos?- finalizó la Dragon Slayer.

-Wendy no escuches eso.- le cubrió las orejas rápidamente la exeed blanca preparándose para lo que vendría.

-Ayee..- la apoyó aún sorprendido el exeed azul.

La maga estelar permanecía en blanco, al igual que el Dragon Slayer de fuego, quien no terminaba de entender lo sucedido, hasta que el mago de hielo rompió el silencio aun sin devolverles la mirada.

-No es lo que están pensando.- sentenció nervioso, llamando la atención de la rubia.

-¿Entonces qué?-

-Es.. eso..-

Al notar el nerviosismo en la voz de su amado, la maga elemental decidió acudir en su ayuda.

-No se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia lo explicará. Juvia no lo aclaró con propiedad, hace 197 días Juvia y Gray-sama no durmieron realmente juntos, porque en realidad Gray-sama se acostó originalmente solo en el sofá debido a que habíamos tenido que compartir cuarto pero no habían dos camas y Gray-sama como un perfecto caballero le cedió la cama a Juvia. No fue hasta tarde en la madrugada que Gray-sama se metió a la cama de Juvia y la besó, y por supuesto luego de un acontecimiento tan significativo en la relación de Gray-sama y Juvia, ninguno de los dos se pudo permitir dormir. Así que en realidad Juvia y Gray-sama no durmieron juntos esa noche, porque no durmieron en absoluto.-

La sonrisa sincera de la maga de agua parecía brillar mientras que el mago de hielo se maldecía mentalmente por permitirle continuar hablando sin cesar aún cuando podía percibir el aura maligna que emanaba de la maga celestial en su dirección.

-Maldito Gray..- inició por lo bajo poniéndose en pie alertando y aterrando a todos los presentes. -Maldito Gray.. ¡le robaste la inocencia a Juvia! ¡Te aprovechaste de ella maldito pervertido!- gritaba a medida que apretaba con firmeza el cuello del mago de hielo.

-¡Ahh! ¿Por qué Lucy golpea a Gray? ¡Yo también quiero golpearlo!- se sacudía en su silla Natsu.

-Gray-san, no esperaba eso de ti..-

-Yo te dije que los hombres no servían Wendy.-

-¡Gray eres un pervertido!- acusó Happy.

-Eh.. eh.. no, chicos, Lucy por favor no golpees a Gray-sama, se que quizá te sientas rechazada, ¡pero aún tienes a Natsu-san!-

-¡Gray eres un maldito!-

-Esp.. espera L-lucy, no es lo q-que piensas..-

-¡¿Entonces qué?! ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Juvia?-

-Y-yo, no m-e aproveché de J-juvia.-

-¡Es lo que todos los hombres dicen!-

-D-ejame expli-car-telo..-

-¡Lucy Gray-sama no le hizo nada malo a Juvia, él la ayudó con sus pesadillas, por favor suéltalo!-

-¡Si, con tus pesadillas, ya me las va a pagar este perverti.. ¿eh?, espera, ¿pesadillas?-

-¡Si!-

El agarre de la maga celestial poco a poco se fue reduciendo del cuello del mago.

-Es lo que he intentado explicarles desde hoy.- recuperaba su aliento Gray. -No me aproveché de Juvia, no soy un pervertido.- se defendió.

-Gray-san tu ropa.- se cubrió sus ojos la Dragon Slayer.

-¡Demonios!, ¿cuando la perdí?-

-¡Gray enfocate! explica que demonios sucedió.- el aura maligna regresó a la maga celestial que ahora preparaba sus puños en señal de amenaza. Definitivamente perder su ropa en ese momento, no le era de ayuda dada la situación.

-Está bien..-

El joven suspiró.

_Inicio Flashback._

Era una noche tranquila y silenciosa en la pequeña posada donde se encontraban alojados, era su primera y última noche en ese pueblo dado que por la mañana continuarían su rumbo hacia las montañas rocosas del norte. Debido a lo corta de su estadía y a la falta de locales de hospedaje disponibles, decidieron aceptar el último cuarto restante de esa pequeña y modesta posada, razón por la cual Gray Fullbuster se encontraba ahora de pie junto a la gran ventana, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Siendo un cuarto con una única cama, como caballero que se suponía debía ser, le había cedido el lugar a la maga de agua, y tomado, (a pesar de las insistencias de la chica de que siendo una cama grande podrían compartir) el pequeño e incómodo sofá. Luego de verse incapaz de encontrar comodidad en aquel estúpido pedazo de basura como había decido llamarlo, se colocó en pie y decidió observar el cielo por la enorme ventana de la pequeña habitación. Se sentía intranquilo, había compartido habitación en infinidad de veces con otras chicas durante misiones, incluso con la misma Juvia durante su viaje, sin embargo el permanecer despierto en la misma habitación mientras ella se encontraba profundamente dormida, era algo que lo hacía sentir extraño.

Concentró su mirada en el cielo nocturno, y pudo observar como las estrellas eran substituidas por grandes extensiones de nubes. _Nadie dijo que hoy llovería._\- pensó.

Volteó por un instante en dirección a la cama, la lluvia había estado presente todas y cada una de las noches durante las últimas semanas, aún si no duraban más que una hora, los habían perseguido en cada uno de los lugares que habían visitado, y haciendo memoria, también habían llovido un par de noches poco después del inicio de su viaje, incrementadose su regularidad con el avance del tiempo. No podía estar equivocado, si el clima no era el responsable de esto, se encontraba de pie en la misma habitación que la verdadera responsable.

Un ráfaga de luz lo alejó de sus pensamientos un instante, dando inicio a una intensa llovizna y por la coloración que el cielo nocturno estaba adquiriendo, podía jurar que una fuerte tormenta se aproximaba. Escuchó un sollozo, y al dirigir su mirada al único lugar de donde podía provenir, se encontró con la imagen de una temblorosa maga de agua aun aparentemente inconsciente.  
Los sollozos comenzaron a incrementarse, mientras que la chica repetía casi en un susurro palabras de lamento una y otra vez.

El mago de hielo se acercó rápidamente a su cama para despertarla, pero se detuvo al observar el rostro de la chica; las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras que parecía negar desesperadamente con su cabeza a medida que continuaba con su silencioso lamento.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de sentarse con delicadeza a un costado de la cama buscando la mano de la maga del cabello azul para apretarla con gentileza.

-Juvia..- llamó una vez. Pero la chica pareció alterarse aún más al escuchar su voz.

-Juvia lo siente, lo lamenta de verdad..- continuaba repitiendo la chica. -Gray-sama perdone a Juvia, por favor..-

_¿Perdonar? ¿de qué está hablando?_\- pero todo cobró sentido en su mente. Él lo sabía, ella jamás se había perdonado a si misma por lo sucedido con Silver, ella había cargado con ello todo este tiempo sin jamás mencionar una palabra, desahogándose por las noches cuando él no la veía, sufriendo sola incluso en sus sueños.  
La pequeña mano bajo la de él comenzó a tensarse, y pudo ver como su mano libre se movía para situarse junto al corazón de la chica, mientras que la vibración de su cuerpo parecía incrementarse conjuntamente con su llanto.. no lo soportó. Antes de percibirlo había levantado el pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo de la chica hacia su pecho sujetándola en un fuerte abrazo, situando una de sus manos en su cabello y acariciándolo con suavidad a medida que susurraba delicadamente en su oído.

-Todo va a estar bien, solo despierta.- fue lo que le repitió una y otra vez hasta que los temblores comenzaron a disminuir y la chica lentamente fue recobrando la conciencia.

-¿Gra-gray-sama?- cuestionó alejándose de su pecho. -Yo..-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías estado teniendo este tipo de sueños? Todas estas noches de tormenta, ¿has estado pasando por esto tú sola?-

La chica no respondió, pero las lágrimas que habían vuelto a brotar de sus ojos fueron respuesta suficiente para volver a aferrarla en sus brazos, se lo debía, eso es lo que ella había hecho por él no mucho tiempo atrás junto a la tumba de sus padres, fue lo que se obligó a pensar.

-Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que no debía culparse..- respondió entre sollozos. -..pero Juvia no puede dejar de pensar en el daño que le hizo a Gray-sama, ella le quitó lo más preciado para él, Juvia no merece..-

En ese instante, no pudo descifrar cual fue la razón, quizá la falta de sueño, la necesidad de proteger a aquel pequeño ser entre sus brazos, su eterna debilidad por las mujeres lloronas como una vez había señalado Happy, el extraño pero delicioso aroma a lluvia que emanaba de su cabello, la simple comodidad de sus cuerpos a tan corta distancia el uno del otro o quizá la aceptación inconsciente de algo que había estado creciendo en él desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero sin explicación alguna, sus fríos labios se posaron delicadamente sobre la pálida frente de la chica.

No fue algo realmente duradero, no más que un par de segundos, tampoco un confesión de amor o un gesto que la mayoría consideraría realmente relevante, pero para el mago de hielo que tan fuertemente había luchado por mantener a distancia a aquella chica en sus brazos, representó la pérdida de otra batalla. Otra batalla entre la maga de agua y sí mismo, en la que la chica una vez mas había salido victoriosa derribando sus barreras y colándose aún más profundo dentro de su corazón. Y lo peor de todo, era que ella sin duda era consiente de ello.

El movimiento de la chica junto a su cuello le hizo entender que ella estaba intentado levantar su cabeza para observarlo, pero ver sus ojos en ese instante era algo para lo que realmente no se sentía preparado, por lo que optó por hacer algo que jamás en su sano juicio creyó llegaría a hacer. Lentamente, se dejó caer sobre la cama manteniendo al cuerpo de la chica aferrado a él, sin permitirle levantar su mirada para observarlo y luego de acariciar su cabello suavemente una vez más le susurró.

-Me quedaré hasta que logres domir. Piensa que estoy aquí, y que eso es gracias a que derrotaste a ese demonio.-

La chica no respondió, pero el cese de la lluvia fuera de la ventana, y la relajación de aquel pequeño cuerpo junto a él fueron indicio suficiente de que finalmente había logrado hacerla sentir mejor.

Sin embargo, había prometido estar allí hasta que ella durmiera, razón por la que conociendo a la chica junto a él, sabía que ninguno de los dos volvería a dormir esa noche.

_Fin Flashback._

La habitación se encontraba en completo silencio, las chicas presentes se mantenían inmóviles mientras que pequeñas lágrimas hacían su aparición a los costados de sus ojos, Happy había dejado de contenerse desde hacía mucho y ahora secaba sus mojadas mejillas con la bufanda de Natsu, e incluso el Dragon Slayer permanecía con sus ojos y boca muy abiertos observando al Devil Slayer, cuya mirada permanecía en el suelo con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos y sus mejillas increíblemente ruborizadas.

-Entonces, ¿eso fue lo que pasó?- cuestionó una aún conmovida e incrédula Lucy. -¿te quedaste allí porque ella tenía pesadillas?-

El chico no respondió.

-Gray-sama se quedó con Juvia toda la noche para asegurarse de que los sueños malos no volvieran, e hizo lo mismo las demás noches hasta que finalmente las pesadillas terminaron.- comentó la maga de agua.

-No creí que Gray pudiera ser tan.. considerado..- confesó la rubia.

-¡Gray-sama es la persona mas considerada del mundo! Desde el principio él ha sido la persona que ha rescatado a Juvia de esa deprimente lluvia que la seguía a todos lados. Por eso Juvia ama a Gray-sama.- confesó.

-Yo.. yo lo siento por haberte intentado matar Gray..- se disculpó la maga celestial a medida que desataba las sogas que rodeaban al mago de hielo. -Pero entonces, ¿a partir de esa noche ustedes..?-

-E-el mercado.-

-¿Ehh?- todos observaron confundidos al joven Fullbuster sin entender la razón de sus palabras.

-El mercado.- repitió aún con su mirada sobre el suelo y sus puños apretados. -El mercado cerrará temprano, N-natsu se acabó la comida e incluso arruinó el pastel que habíamos comprado, así que tendremos que ir a hacer de nuevo las compras antes de que sea tarde.- indicó sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Yo iré a al mercado, nosotros iremos.- indicó tomando al aún amarrado Dragon Slayer por su bufanda y levantando su propia ropa del suelo -No tardaremos, tú también Happy. ¡Vamos!-

-¡Aye Sr!-

-Pero Gray-sama aún tenemos..-

La maga de agua no logró finalizar su oración para cuando el Devil Slayer ya había realizado su huida, arrastrando consigo al chico amarrado a la silla y a Happy volando para lograr alcanzarlos, mientras las chicas, los observaban por la pequeña ventana junto a la puerta.

-Juvia..- llamó la maga celestial.

La chica de los cabellos azules le dirigió su atención.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti.-


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, he vuelto! Me tomó algo de tiempo actualizar pero una amiga me pidió ayuda con unas tareas y he estado como loca haciendo maquetas y otras manualidades para ayudarla u.u  
Me siento realmente emocionada con el inicio de la saga de Tártaros, espero ayude a disminuir la ansiedad que me está provocando el manga, en verdad Gray como emo vengador me frustra, y cada día se me hace mas larga la semana para el nuevo capítulo u.u

Este capitulo es realmente extenso, de verdad, hace dos o tres de mis capítulos habituales pero como prometí, quería aclarar las dudas de como todo comenzó! También tengo que informarles que creo que este es el último, realmente no soy buena escribiendo y creo que cada día se me aleja más de la realidad, aunque por el momento no daré por concluida la historia ya que podría elaborar alguna continuación. Sin embargo, tengo algunos proyectos pendientes para la semana Gruvia 2015 (ya casi se me termina) y para un desafío en facebook, por lo que al menos en los próximos días, tendré que enfocarme en ello y por supuesto continuar mis antiguas historias a las cuales realmente tengo abandonadas!

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguieron este fic, es realmente agradable poder compartir mis ideas y saber que alguien muestra interés en ellas!

***Sicaru-chan:** Gracias por tus reviews desde el principio, eres muy divertida! Me alegra saber que mi historia fue de tu agrado y espero no te decepcione este capítulo.. Gray pierde momentáneamente su tsunderismo (ok, what?) en reiteradas ocasiones en el. Estos últimos capítulos del manga me están matando, así que espero que esta sobredosis de momentos rosas te ayuden a soportar la batalla que se avecina(?

***Hitomi Akera:** tus reviews son geniales, pero en referencia al último que me dejaste, temo que probablemente continuarás maldiciendo a Gray, no me lo veo con pinta de reformarse de inmediato, creo que tomará un par de capítulos mas y presiento que nos decepcionaremos en muchas cosas de él (Quiero equivocarme, quiero equivocarme!)  
Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo pasado, aunque obviamente al pasarlo a voz de narrador, yo decore bastante lo contado por Gray (siendo como es, él lo contaría como: ella tenia pesadillas, me desperté, la vi, me dio pena, la abrace.) creo que para evitar las fantasias y delirios de Juvia, como tsundere que es, definitivamente el tomaría las riendas de la historia para narrársela a los demás!  
Gracias por tus reviews, y gracias por el apoyo, los trolleos de los mangakas me frustran al punto de quitarme las ganas de escribir, y leer sus comentarios siempre me hace recordar que tengo que actualizar!  
PD: Yo personalmente amo a Lyon, entonces quise mostrarlo como lo increíblemente caballero que creo es, y por supuesto, el gran hermano mayor que puede llegar a ser para Gray.

En fin, es mucho que leer así que no quiero aburrir (aún más) pero las invito a leer si les interesan, las historias que estaré publicando en los próximos días, dado que es el requisito del desafío y de esta semana, por supuesto contendrán Gruvia!

Sepan disculpar los errores :)

* * *

_-El tren destino ciudad Margarett acaba de arribar a la estación.-_

-Me temo que es hora Juvia.- sentenció el chico frente a la peliazul. Observando con pesar, la casi indescifrable expresión de la chica.

-Entonces Gray-sama realmente planeaba marcharse sin Juvia..- comentó la maga aún procesando la conversación que minutos atrás había tenido con el hombre frente a ella.

-Como dije, Gray pidió que cuidara de ti hasta que Fairy Tail se reestablezca, este es el dinero que me entregó para ti hasta que iniciaras con las misiones como miembro de Lamia Scale.- le entregó una pequeña bolsa de tela. -Por supuesto le dije que no era necesario, tras acogerte como miembro de nuestro Gremio a una maga poderosa como tú, le abundarían las misiones, además yo mismo me aseguraría personalmente de que nada te hiciera falta jamás, pero..- realizó una pequeña pausa colocando delicadamente su mano sobre el hombro de la joven. -Yo prometí buscar lo mejor para mi querida Juvia.- sonrió. -Y creo que ambos sabemos donde está eso, por lo que seré el único en abordar ese tren y tú irás con Gray.-

La maga se sorprendió un instante. Había escuchado por parte del mago de hielo el plan del Devil Slayer camino a la estación, incluso lo había repetido segundos atrás, no deseaba ir a Lamia Scale, sin embargo, en ningún momento había esperado oír esas palabras, no de él, no del hombre que seguramente jamás traicionaría a Gray, no del hombre que por tanto tiempo había jurado amarla y con anterioridad no habría dudado aprovechar la petición del joven Fullbuster para llevársela consigo.

-¿Lyon-sama..?- cuestionó confundida. El chico sonrió una vez más.

-¿Acaso puede ser que realmente planeabas marcharte conmigo?-

La chica bajó la mirada.

-Juvia..-

-No es necesario que respondas. Prefiero pensar que realmente estabas dispuesta a marcharte conmigo, habría sido un honor.-

La chica sonrió con tristeza.

Jamás había dudado de sus sentimientos por Gray Fullbuster desde el día en que lo había conocido, así como tampoco había deseado cambiarlos, aún cuando este la había rechazado infinidad de veces, incluso en ese momento no deseaba en absoluto sentirse diferente a pesar de que él planeaba abandonarla; pero desde hacía un tiempo, había algo que se había colado en sus pensamientos respecto al mago de hielo frente a ella, _¿por qué su presencia no la había hecho dudar jamás de sus sentimientos por Gray-sama?- _Por supuesto ella sabía que sus sentimientos por el Devil Slayer eran inquebrantables, por supuesto ningún hombre jamás podría reemplazarlo, y por supuesto ella no deseaba que así fuera pero, una parte de ella, sabía que si alguien alguna vez, por remota que fuera la posibilidad tenía alguna oportunidad de colarse en su corazón, debía sin duda ser el chico frente a ella, y sin embargo, eso jamás había pasado. Lyon Vastia había llegado a ser alguien a quien le había tomado mucho aprecio, él lo merecía, él se lo había ganado, pero aún ahora, cuando los oscuros ojos del joven Vastia le declaraban nuevamente su amor, ella solo podía pensar en Gray. Eso la hacía sentir miserable, Lyon era.. ella, metafóricamente hablando. Dispuesto a darlo todo por su persona amada, aún cuando sabía que probablemente no obtendría nada a cambio.

-No decidiré por ti, pero creo conocerte lo suficiente para saber tu respuesta. Gray podrá ser un tonto, pero se preocupa por ti y por todo Fairy Tail. Él sostiene la creencia de que debe proteger a los demás, dado que en el fondo nunca ha podido superar el temor a perder a un ser querido para él. Gray no dudaría en dar su vida por un nakama..- continuó recordando lo sucedido durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. -..o alejarse de ellos si creyera que es lo mejor.-

-¡Fairy Tail jamás estaría mejor sin Gray-sama!... Juvia jamás estaría mejor sin Gray-sama.-

El mago de Lamia Scale sonrió con satisfacción.

-No es a mi a quien debes convencer. Verás, no me mal interpretes, no estoy elogiando a ese cobarde egoísta, fue bastante noble que decidiera no usar Ice Shill contra Silver y todo el parloteo de querer vivir junto a sus amigos, pero sigue siendo un cobarde que no puede mantener sus promesas hacia ti. Se marcha dejándote atrás "porque es lo mejor para ti", sin siquiera preguntarte, solo está pensando en sí mismo una vez más. Gray no ha hecho mas que contradecirse incontables veces, y actuar como un niño asustado, el moriría por sus amigos por su deseo egoísta de no sufrir una pérdida nunca más, y a su vez decidió vivir con sus amigos porque eso es lo que él realmente desea, aunque es incapaz de cumplirlo ya que a la primera oportunidad que se le presenta decide abandonar a la persona que mas lo ama en el mundo porque siente demasiado temor a enfrentarse a sus sentimientos por ella.-

Finalmente, tras un largo suspiro de frustración, el joven Vastia observó atentamente a la chica frente a él en busca de una respuesta, pero se encontró con un Juvia completamente conmocionada y confundida.

_-Última llamada al tren destino ciudad de_ _Magnolia._-  
_  
_Ambos magos saltaron ante el llamado.

-Bueno, creo que todo lo que he intentado decirte con mi extenso monólogo..- rió avergonzado. -..es que estoy seguro de que lo mejor para ti está ahora dentro de ese tren. La persona con quien deseas ir, y la persona que te necesita ahí. El puede protegerte tanto o más que yo, estoy seguro de ello, así como estoy seguro de que si alguien puede sacar lo mejor de Gray ahora eres tú Juvia. Ur selló la oscuridad en él, pero no pudo curar su miedo, es hora de que alguien lo haga.-

-Lyon-sama se realmente se preocupa mucho por Gray-sama. Juvia.. Juvia está segura de que Gray-sama se enfadará, ¡pero ella lo perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario!-

-Estoy seguro que si. Si Chelia estuviera aquí ahora seguro diría que eso es amor.- bromeó.

-Chelia es muy inteligente, y.. ahora entiendo que tiene muy buen gusto.- la maga de agua le dedicó una mirada que aunque el mago de hielo no supo descifrar, lo hizo avergonzar inconscientemente. -Juvia debe marcharse ahora si desea comprar un boleto, gracias de verdad Lyon-sama, Juvia jura que cuidará de Gray-sama.- le dedicó una pequeña reverencia.

-Lo sé, pero asegúrate de hacerle saber que si no te atesora como es debido iré a buscarte.-

La maga de agua le sonrió y estuvo a punto de marcharse, cuando sorpresivamente se lanzó en dirección al mago de Lamia Scale y depositó tímidamente un beso en su mejilla.

-Donde quiera que esté Ur-san debe estar muy orgullosa de sus dos queridos estudiantes, y Juvia está muy agradecida de haberlos conocido a ambos.-

Luego de eso se marchó corriendo, dejando a un sonriente mago, deseándole suerte detrás.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster se encontraba molesto. No estaba seguro del porque, pero apretaba con firmeza sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras mantenía sus ojos clavados en el paisaje fuera de la ventana de su cabina de tren.

Poco a poco, la estación se hacía mas difícil de avistar con el avance del tren, y no podía evitar recordar que un par de minutos después, un tren con destino a Margarett debía partir y que seguramente, dos magos conocidos de él estarían a bordo, lo que por alguna razón, hizo que apretara sus dientes con irritación.  
Aún con su mirada fija en el paisaje nevado fuera de su ventana, escuchó como la puerta de la cabina se abría y maldijo mentalmente al idiota que lo había hecho; el tren estaba prácticamente vacío, gran parte de las cabinas estaban vacías por lo que no había necesidad de compartir. Pudo sentir que el intruso sin siquiera haber pronunciado una palabra, se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca para su agrado, y fue entonces cuando volteó irritado para advertirle que se largara.

-Oye, no hay necesidad de..-

Sus palabras se perdieron al instante. Conocía a ese intruso, cabellera ondeada y azul, perfil pequeño y delicado, piel hermosamente pálida y aquellos oscuros y profundos ojos que ahora se encontraban clavados en el techo de la cabina.

-¡¿Qu.. qué demonios haces aquí?!-

-Lo mismo que Gray-sama, tomando un tren con destino a Magnolia.-

-¿Qué? ¡No!, ¡no es a eso a lo que me refiero!.. ¿qué.. cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Lyon-sama fue por Juvia a la posada.- respondió con calma. -Al principio Juvia se asustó un poco, pero entendió todo una vez supo lo que Gray-sama planeaba hacer.- La chica volteó hacia él pero evitó su mirada, y con timidez le alcanzó la pequeña bolsa que el joven Vastia le había entregado en la estación. -Muchas gracias por el boleto, por la comida y el hospedaje, Juvia promete devolverle el dinero a Gray-sama una vez lleguen a Magnolia.- sonrió.

-N-no hay de que. No tienes que devolverme nada, además este dinero era..-

-Para que Juvia se marchara con Lyon-sama. Juvia agradece que Gray-sama se haya preocupado por su bienestar, pero Juvia no desea unirse a ningún Gremio que no sea Fairy Tail, todos los buenos recuerdos de Juvia están en Magnolia, con sus amigos, ella no podría marcharse jamás.-

-Sabes que Fairy Tail se ha disuelto, ¿verdad?- preguntó dirigiendo su mirada al frente pero observó de reojo a la chica asentir.

-Lyon-sama se lo dijo a Juvia. De hecho Lyon-sama le dijo muchas cosas a Juvia.-

El chico no respondió, pero la maga de agua decidió seguir hablando con su mirada una vez más perdida en el techo.

-Juvia creía que conocía a Gray-sama, le gustaba creer que lo entendía muy bien, aun cuando sus actitudes eran confusas, en el fondo, Juvia creía que podía entender muchas cosas.. Juvia se equivocó.-

Lentamente. la mirada del Devil Slayer se dirigió a la maga elemental, quien no parecía desear voltear en su dirección.

-Lyon-sama hizo ver a Juvia que ella era tan ajena a los verdaderos sentimientos de Gray-sama como todos los demás. Por supuesto Juvia aún piensa que Gray-sama es el hombre mas fantástico del mundo, y jamás podrá terminar de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por ella, pero finalmente puede ver algo que nunca antes habría pensado que existiera dentro del noble corazón de Gray-sama.. egoísmo.-

Algo se sintió estremecer dentro del estómago del mago de hielo, _¿Egoísmo?- _Lyon le había hecho ver que él era.. ¿_egoísta?, y ¿ella lo había escuchado?, ¿a Lyon?- _Se sintió enfermo ante la idea, Juvia escuchando efectivamente a Lyon.

-Cuando conocí a Gray-sama, él dijo estar dispuesto a morir por defender a Lucy y Juvia se enfureció por ello, luego Gray-sama le mostró a Juvia el cielo azul, y ella no pudo evitar enamorarse.. pero viéndolo ahora, Gray-sama solo estaba siendo el mismo. El no tenía idea de lo que el cielo simbolizaba para Juvia, y aunque el quería proteger a Lucy, nunca pensó en lo que Lucy sufriría si efectivamente diera su vida por ella, él solo actúo por su cuenta e hizo lo que quizo. En la isla Teurou, Gray-sama dijo que quería vivir junto a sus amigos, pero..- los ojos de la maga comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. -..Gray-sama salvó a Juvia durante el ataque de los dragones, sacrificó su vida y Juvia jamás será capaz de compensarselo, pero Gray-sama fue egoísta, no pensó en que Juvia preferiría morir a vivir en un mundo sin la persona que mas ama.-

El mago de hielo sintió como su estómago se estremecía aún con mayor severidad y como su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho al escucharla, no sabía que hacer o decir, ¿sentirse ofendido?, ¿darle la razón?, _¿que se supone que haga?- _Intentó alcanzar el hombro de la maga, pero ella se apartó y observó con sus húmedos orbes azules al mago de hielo.

-Juvia jamás se perdonará haber asesinado a padre, pero siempre agradecerá que Gray-sama no haya dado su vida para acabar con él, también agradecerá que haya recordado su promesa de vivir con sus amigos, pero ahora mismo.. Gray-sama no está cumpliendo con su promesa. Gray-sama pretendía abandonar a Juvia. Juvia entiende que Gray-sama necesita entrenar, pero también cree que está siendo cobarde y por eso Juvia está aquí, si Gray-sama no desea que ella lo acompañe en su viaje, puede decírselo ahora, de frente, como nakamas, no abandonándola sin decir adiós.-

El mago de hielo realmente no sabía que pensar. No esperaba esto, realmente no esperaba de esto y definitivamente no de la persona junto a él. Los sentimientos no eran lo suyo, no quería abordar todos estos temas ahora, no había razón para hacerlo; quizá si era una persona egoísta, hasta hace un tiempo atrás había acostumbrado determinar por si mismo lo importante para los demás, sin pensar en que su bienestar podría ser realmente lo mas importante para todos, pero había cambiado,_ ¿o no?- _Las palabras de Natsu, y los fuertes sentimientos de Juvia hacia él lo habían hecho valorar su vida, y pensar en lo importante que era para el vivir con sus amigos en lugar de morir por ellos. Esta conversación no tenía coherencia, él no se estaba ofreciendo como sacrificio o dirigiendo a una misión suicida, el simplemente se estaba marchando a entrenar, tenía derecho a querer entrenar por su cuenta, y no la había abandonado, al menos, el no lo veía de ese modo.

-Juvia, no se que haya dicho Lyon. Tampoco creo que sea el momento de responder a todo lo demás, pero si deseo marcharme a entrenar sin ti, es porque necesito hacerme mas fuerte. Si vienes conmigo, no dejarás de preocuparte si me involucro en problemas, y yo me preocuparé por ti si te metes en aprietos por ayudarme. Lo mas adecuado para ti sería permanecer en Lamis Scale hasta que vuelvan a unir nuestro Gremio. Derrotar a E.N.D es mi trabajo, los demás y tu no tienen porque verse involucrados.-

-Juvia lo entiende, pero no está de acuerdo. Fairy Tail no dejará que Gray-sama se encargue de ello solo, así que aunque Gray-sama no lleve a Juvia con él, ella entrenará también, se volverá fuerte para no ser una carga y luchará a su lado así como todos los demás. Ella tiene algo de dinero en Magnolia, así que quizá se marche de la ciudad a entrenar también. No perseguirá a Gray-sama si él no lo desea.. ella no quiere ser una carga..-

-Nunca dije que fueras una car..-

-Pero no puede asegurarle que en algún momento sus caminos no se crucen por casualidad.-

Pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos, y a pesar de las lágrimas que aún permanecían en ellos, podía jurar que aquel brillo era de algún modo malicioso. El chico suspiró, ella había pasado de sentimental a chantajista en cuestión de segundos, tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa con su sinceridad anterior, devastandolo con sus palabras y su llanto, y.. ¿ahora le estaba dando a entender que lo perseguiría? Esa era Juvia, esa chica estaba totalmente demente.

-Viajar implica cambiar de locación todo el tiempo, no instalarse en ningún lugar, ser constantemente un desconocido entre la gente.-

-Juvia ha estado sola toda su vida, sabe como es eso.-

-A veces no tendrás donde dormir, y el clima no tendrá piedad de ti por ello.-

-Juvia no es exigente, además, ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida bajo la lluvia, y puede perfectamente regular su temperatura corporal.-

El mago resopló exasperado.

-No regresaré a Magnolia en mucho tiempo, si te marchas conmigo no serás capaz de ver a nadie del Gremio.-

-Juvia puede superar lo que sea siempre que esté junto a Gray-sama. Además, Juvia hizo una promesa a padre, no puede romper esa promesa aún si eso hace que Gray-sama se enfade.-

Quizá fue culpa del fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentía entonces, los argumentos que no deseaba discutir en ese momento, la convicción en las palabras de la maga, o el modo adorable en el que sus mejillas aún húmedas por las lágrimas se ruborizaban cuando él la observaba, quizá la traición de Lyon, o la mención de la promesa a Silver, en realidad no estaba seguro porque, pero en ese momento, sintió que su cuerpo se daba por vencido. O quizá lo había hecho en el momento en el que había visto a la joven sentada a su lado, el momento en el que algo dentro de él se había llenado de una hipócrita satisfacción al notar que ella aún no se había rendido, que insistiría un poco mas antes de renunciar a él, lo que fuera, ya no importaba. Se odiaría por ello, lo sabía, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue aceptar. Aceptar que la maga de agua había ganado esta discusión, que se había ganado su lugar en su viaje y en menor medida, aceptar que lo hacía feliz que así fuera.

* * *

El viaje transcurrió silencioso luego de que el mago aceptara a la peliazul como su compañera de entrenamiento, con pocas conversaciones ocasionales, sin llantos de emoción por parte de su compañera quien incluso había abandonado su lugar junto a él y no se había sonrojado cuando como era de esperarse, el mago de hielo se despojó distraídamente de su ropa. Ella había prometido comportarse como una compañera digna, obedecerlo y olvidar sus constantes escenas de afecto hacia el mago, él por su lado solo se había limitado a cuestionarle como había convencido a Lyon de dejarla venir con él, y no había podido evitar irritarse al escuchar lo íntimos que en su opinión parecían haberse vuelto ambos magos.

Su pasaje por Magnolia fue discreto, recoger equipaje, dinero, ninguna despedida. Por un instante el mago de hielo contempló la idea de marcharse sin ella, pero antes de darse cuenta sus pies lo habían conducido al dormitorio de la maga en su búsqueda y fue cuando vio el alivio en lo ojos de la chica, quien seguramente habría pensado que el realmente podría haberse escapado sin ella, que comprendió que realmente se estaban marchando juntos.

* * *

-..entonces cuando Juvia vio a Gray-sama sintió mucho alivio, ella creyó que el quizá podría haberse arrepentido y marchado sin ella, pero Gray-sama fue a buscarla a Fairy Hills.-

-J-juvia-san fue muy valiente..- intentaba contener las lágrimas una emocionada Wendy, mientras apretaba la almohada sobre su regaso.

-Lyon es realmente un buen chico.- comentaba la rubia dejándose caer sobre la cama con una gran sonrisa.

-Él es realmente una gran persona.- aseguró Charle.

-Si, Lyon-sama es ahora un gran amigo de Juvia.. y ella sabe que Chelia lo hará muy feliz un día.-

-¿Chelia?- cuestionaron todas confundidas, a excepción de Charle, quien comprendía con exactitud a que se había referido la peliazul. La maga de agua solo rió, y se dejó caer sobre la cama junto a las otras chicas y la exeed, dispuesta a dormir.

A una puerta de distancia, sobre el sofá, un avergonzado Gray Fullbuster podía escuchar la conversación de las chicas, así como un muy sonriente Dragon Slayer que lo observaba desde su futón en el suelo.

-¿Así que Gray-sama es cobarde?- bromeaba el pelirosa. -Yo siempre he dicho que lo eres.-

-Se gussssstan.-

-¡Claro que si Happy!-

-Cállense los dos..-

-¿Por qué?, a Juvia no parece molestarle contarle a las chicas como se inició.. lo que sea que tengan ustedes ahora.-

-Creo que a Gray le avergüenza que Lyon le haya hablado de sus debilidades a Juvia..-

-Oh, tienes razón Happy, ¡al exhibicionista no le agrada que hablen de su vida! Que irónico.-

-O quizá está molesto porque debe dormir en el sofá lejos de Juvia..-

-Haha, quizá..-

-¡QUE SE CALLEN!-

-Oi, que aburrido eres Gray. ¿No ves que estamos felices por ustedes?- se molestó el Dragon Slayer cruzando sus brazos e inflando sus mejillas.

-¡Aye! Todo Fairy Tail sabía que Juvia te amaba, pero con lo tsundere que siempre has sido, pensábamos que terminarías envejeciendo solo.- se burló el gato azul.

-Has cambiado Gray.- sentenció el Dragon Slayer con seriedad, pero sonrió con sinceridad una vez que el mago de hielo volteó a mirarlo. -Lyon tenía razón, Juvia realmente podía curarte.-

-Huh. ¿Así que ahora también eres fan de ese idiota?- gruñó el Devil Slayer.

-Mas bien de Juvia. Dime, ¿cuanto tuvo que golpearte hasta que te dieras cuenta de que estabas enamorado de ella? Realmente deseo pelear con ella ahora, de seguro tuvo que golpearte muy duro con su agua para que lo admitieras.-

El mago de hielo pensó un instante, la imagen de la maga de agua siendo golpeado por un fuerte rayo se hizo presente en su mente y su ceño se frunció con amargura.

-¿Gray?- la voz del exeed lo alejó de sus pensamientos. -Tu ropa.-

-¿Ehhhh? ¡¿en que momento?!-

-Oi Gray, no dejas de ser un pervertido.-

-¡Vete a dormir!-

-¿Por qué no duermes tu? ¿quieres pelear?-

-¡Maldito cerebro de llamas!-

-¡Estúpido ojos caídos!-

-Natsu, Gray no peleen, vamos a dormir.-

-¡No te metas Happy!- gritaron al unisono antes de comenzar a golpearse.

-..

Más tarde esa noche, Gray se encontraba observando la oscuridad, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Nuevamente la imagen de la maga de agua siendo golpeada por un poderoso rayo se hacía presente en su mente, esa pesadilla que aún se colaba en muchos de sus sueños, lo atormentaba ahora estando despierto. _Maldito Natsu- _maldijo para si, culpándolo por haber sido quien lo llevó a revivir ese momento.

_..¿cuanto tuvo que golpearte hasta que te dieras cuenta de que estabas enamorado de ella? Realmente deseo pelear con ella ahora, de seguro tuvo que golpearte muy duro con su agua para que lo admitieras.-_

Cerró sus ojos con frustración y se dejó envolver por aquel molesto recuerdo.

**Inicio Flashback.**

Corrió tan lejos como sus piernas le permitieron antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, sus ojos colmados de desesperación una vez observó el cuerpo inconsciente de la maga en sus brazos, ".._un ataque directo con mayor potencia podría ser mortal"__\- _Las palabras del Dragon Slayer aún resonaban en un su mente, no tenían a Wendy a su lado, y el pueblo más cercano se encontraba a mas de tres horas de distancia.

-Juvia abre los ojos..-

No hubo reacción.

-Juvia, reacciona.- sacudió sus hombros.

Colocó gentilmente una de sus manos sobre la pequeña mejilla de la chica, y temblorosamente la deslizó hasta alcanzar su cuello.. no había pulso. Su corazón se detuvo junto a el de ella.

-¿J-juvia?-

No había respuesta.

Observó a su alrededor, nieve. Kilometros de bosque y nieve, demasiado tiempo hasta llegar a un hospital, demasiado lejos para que alguien pudiera oír sus gritos de ayuda, no había nadie mas allí además de ellos dos, nadie que pudiera ayudarla. La aferró aun mas entre sus brazos.

-Juvia, despierta.-

Silencio.

-Juvia te lo estoy ordenando, ¡despierta!-

Aún nada, la depositó delicadamente en el suelo y colocando sus manos contra su pecho, comenzó a hacer presión. Nada.

Un sin fin de imágenes de la joven comenzaron a cruzarse por su mente en ese momento. Su rostro sonriente, observándolo con aquella ternura y calidez que solo sus ojos parecían contener, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y el delicado sonido de su voz al decir su nombre.  
Su mirada de decisión antes de una pelea, la elegancia de cada uno de sus movimientos y la increíble sincronía de su unison raid. La hermosa combinación de sus poderes ante un ataque, y la sensación de su pequeña mano entrelazada con la suya.  
Su ojos brillantes y sus mejillas empapadas luego de una pesadilla, las gotas de lluvia fuera de la ventana como desahogo de su dolor, sus constantes disculpas junto a su pecho cuando la tomaba entre sus brazos para calmarla y como eso parecía reconfortarla mas que cualquier palabra. Durante ya bastante tiempo había sido testigo de sus pesadillas, esos horribles sueños en lo que la muerte de Silver la atormentaban, y despertaba bañada en llanto pidiendo perdón por asesinar a su padre. Él le había dicho que todo estaba bien, él le había agradecido y sin embargo ella aún sentía culpa, culpa por lastimarlo. ¿Por qué ella siempre tenía que estar pensando en él? Dijo que se comportaría, que lo obedecería, entonces, _¿por qué se distrajo?, ¿por qué está ella ahora inconsciente en sus brazos?, ¿por qué le dijo que si?, ¿por qué la dejó unirse a su viaje?-_  
Había sido para evitar cosas como esa que había decidido dejarla atrás, nada bueno le pasa a aquellos que se acercan demasiado a Gray Fullbuster, todos aquellos que ha amado, todos ellos han.. ¿acababa de decir que la amaba?. _¿Realmente amo a Juvia?- _se cuestionó. Era su nakama, una amiga cercana, una persona especial, alguien a quien apreciaba, alguien por quien daría su vida aun rompiendo egoístamente su promesa de vivir, porque una vida sin ella no tenía sentido, porque ella era.. ella era la persona que mas amaba.

Finalmente lo había entendido. Finalmente había admitido algo que hacía demasiado había decido ignorar. Aquello que se había jurado jamás sentir, aquello por lo cual había luchado por alejarla, por hacerle entender que no era bueno para ella, y aquello a lo que tanto le temía. Estaba enamorado, y ahora, la persona que amaba estaba a muriendo en sus brazos, antes de siquiera saber lo que él sentía.

_¿Juvia jamás sabrá lo que siento?-_

No.- dijo con firmeza presionando sus manos sobre su pecho una vez mas. Ella merecía saberlo, ella había esperado demasiado tiempo por una respuesta. Él quería darle una respuesta.

-Le hiciste una promesa a mi padre, te prohíbo que la rompas.-

Continuó presionando sus palmas contra su pecho, y olvidando por completo su vergüenza, unió sus labios reiteradas veces para brindarle aire.

Nada.

Continuó por exaustivos momentos, y lo habría hecho por horas de ser necesario, Juvia Loxar no moriría.

-¡Juvia despierta!-

Nada.

Hasta que para su alivio, finalmente lo escuchó, la chica tosió.

Rápidamente volvió a situarla sobre su regaso, y confirmó su pulso, débil, pero existente. Olvidó por completo que la chica necesitaba aire, olvidó por completo que su cuerpo probablemente doliera demasiado por el impacto, lo olvidó todo, la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos en un apretado abrazo, besando su frente y escondiendo su rostro en su pálido cuello, mojando con las lagrimas que habían comenzado a caer, su despeinado cabello azul.

-¿Gr..gray-sama?- llamó la chica con voz ronca y débil, a medida que abría con gran dificultad sus ojos.

El chico retiró su rostro del cuello de la maga de agua para observarla a los ojos, pero sin jamás disminuir el agarre de sus brazos.

-No te esfuerces, recibiste un gran golpe.-

La maga sonrió débilmente y movió lentamente su mano para colocarla sobre la mejilla del Devil Slayer.

-Juvia es una maga de Fairy Tail, esto no es nada.-

Con sus oscuros ojos azules, recorrió el rostro del mago frente a ella, y no pudo evitar las lágrimas, al observar que el mago había estado llorando también. Acarició con delicadeza su rostro, y alejo varios mechones de su mojado cabello negro que tanto amaba.

-Lo lamento mucho Gray-sama. Juvia no quería preocuparlo, ella.. ella no cumplió su promesa, pero ella no podía evitar preocuparse por Gray-sama.-

El chico colocó una de sus manos sobre la delicada mano que acariciaba su mejilla y bajo la mirada, cubriendo sus ojos con sus cabello.

-No quiero que te disculpes, no quiero que tengas que preocuparte por mi pero es inútil si no hago algo para evitar preocuparte. Me haré aún mas fuerte, seré prudente y aprenderé sobre las criaturas antes de enfrentarlas, haré lo que sea necesario pero confía en mi..-

-Juvia confía en Gray-sama..-

-Entonces confía en que si caigo, volveré a levantarme y correré tras de ti. No voy a morir, no romperé mas promesas y seré egoísta, voy a vivir para permanecer al lado de aquellos que son importantes.. pero solo lo haré si tu también estas ahí. Lyon tenía razón, di mi vida por ti porque fui egoísta, porque no quería volver a perder a alguien importante y no pensé en como te sentirías, no me tomé el tiempo de pensar una solución en la que ambos continuáramos con vida; no pude vencer a mi padre porque lo amaba y al mismo tiempo porque hacerlo implicaba no volver a ver a mis amigos jamás, no volver a verte jamás. Le pedí a Lyon que te llevara con el a Lamia Scale porque temía que algo así pasara, porque no creo ser capaz de soportar ver a alguien que amo perder su vida otra vez, porque si tu mueres Juvia yo no quiero continuar viviendo.. no una vida en la que no estés.-

-¿Gray-sama?- susurró sorprendida, y aterrada al observar como el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a temblar y las lágrimas volvían a caer por su mentón.

-Te amo Juvia.. lamento esperar a casi perderte de nuevo para finalmente darte una respuesta.-

Por un instante, solo se escucharon sus agitadas respiraciones por el llanto, los acelerados latidos de dos corazones, y el viento. Hasta que delicadamente con ambas manos, la maga de agua levantó el rostro del joven hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y pudo leer en ellos todo aquello que el había dicho segundos atrás. Le dedicó la sonrisa mas amplia que sus labios le permitieron, una de aquellas sonrisas que el mago sabía, solo eran para él.

Los brazos de la maga rodearon fuertemente el cuello del Devil Slayer, y presionando su rostro contra su pecho repitió lo que había sabido desde el primer día en que lo había conocido..

-Juvia ama a Gray-sama mas que a nada en el mundo.-

**Fin Flashback.**

El Devil Slayer abrió sus ojos con brusquedad al escuchar lo que creyó ser pasos, y volteó en dirección al lugar de donde provenían.

-¿Juvia?- cuestionó al ver a la chica que se dirigía en puntillas hasta el refrigerador.

-Juvia lamenta despertar a Gray-sama, ella sólo quería un poco de agua.-

-No te preocupes, no lograba dormir de todos modos.-

-¿Pesadillas otra vez?- cuestionó alarmada.

-Algo así..- levantó en su cama improvisada y sentándose en el posa manos del sofá, le sonrió con ternura. -pero con final feliz.-

La chica le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y acercándose sigilosamente al mago de hielo beso su frente con dulzura , mientras el joven rodeaba con sus brazos su pequeña cintura.

-Gray-sama..- llamó la maga, observando al pelirosa en el suelo. -¿No debería la visita dormir en el sofá y el dueño de la casa tomar el suelo?-

El chico rió.

-Na, estoy seguro de que no le importa, además..- se alejó lentamente de ella para mirarla a los ojos y acariciar su cabello. -..es suficiente con que me alejarán de mi cama y mi novia.-

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa. Estaba muy clara la relación que ambos compartían en la actualidad, pero a decir verdad, él jamás lo había enunciado con palabras antes, jamás la había llamado así, y le gustaba, ser "la novia de Gray Fullbuster" realmente se sentía increíble. Tomó gran uso de su fuerza de voluntad no gritar de la emoción al escucharlo, pero en respuesta solo lo beso y se alejó de él nuevamente en dirección al refrigerador.

-Juvia..- llamó el mago de hielo, cuidadoso de no despertar a sus amigos. -¿Estás lista para regresar?-

La chica pensó un instante con su vaso de agua en mano.

-Juvia extrañará mucho este lugar, y una parte de Juvia no quiere abandonar el hogar que comparte con Gray-sama, pero.. Juvia no puede esperar para ver a todos los demás. Fairy Tail es el verdadero hogar de Juvia y Gray-sama.- se alejó nuevamente en dirección al cuarto.

-Tienes razón, supongo que siempre tendremos estos recuerdos, y estaremos juntos para construir nuevos.- se sonrojo. -Ehh.. a-además, creo que hasta comienzo a extrañar a esos ruidoso, me pregunto que será de Erza..- intentó continuar ignorando su anterior comentario.

-Y de Gajeel-kun, debe estar muy molesto con Juvia por no decirle a donde iba, pero Juvia está segura de que el entenderá, ¡no puedo esperar a decirle a todos que Juvia es la novia de Gray-sama!- anunció con emoción extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡Hey baja la voz que despertarás a este idiota!- la reprochó totalmente avergonzado.

-Juvia lo siente Gray-sama..-

El Devil Slayer analizó por un instante las dos figuras sobre el suelo, _Profundamente dormidos, bien- _eso indicaba que no habían escuchado nada de su bochornosa conversación. Luego dirigió su mirada a la chica a pocos metros de él.. Hermosa, esa era la única palabra que encontraba para describirla en ese preciso momento, desde hacía mucho tiempo había determinado que ningún atuendo le sentaba mas hermoso a la chica que sus propias camisetas, aun cuando estas se veían absurdamente grandes en ella.  
Concentrandose nuevamente en el anuncio que su novia planeaba llevar a cabo, recordó por un instante la conversación que había tenido con la pelirroja durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-Creo que Erza estará realmente complacida de escucharlo..- sonrió ligeramente, ella sin duda estaría feliz por ellos, pero sabía a la perfección de alguien que no lo estaría. Su semblante se volvió casi temeroso al recordar al Dragon Slayer de hierro. -..pero no confío en que Gajeel lo piense igual.-

Era hombre muerto.

-Gajeel-kun estará feliz por Juvia.- intentó tranquilizarlo la chica. -Él estará muy contento de que finalmente Gray-sama hay correspondido los sentimientos de Juvia.- le aseguró. -Buenas noches Gray-sama.- se despidió luego de adentrarse a su cuarto sin esperar la respuesta del chico, quien se quedó sentado despeinando aún más su cabello.

-Decírselo a todos eh..- suspiró. -Supongo que será interesante.- rió.

-Ssse gussssstan...- murmuró el exeed aún dormido. El Devil Slayer sonrió por milésima vez esa noche.

-Ya cállate Happy.-


	10. Chapter 10

Creo que este realmente debería ser el capítulo final, por primera vez, me siento realmente conforme con lo que escribí al final pero.. se me ocurrió el reencuentro con Erza.. así que no prometo finalizarlo aún u.u

Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Me hizo feliz escribir este fic!

**Hitomi Akera:** Fue un gusto motivar tus review(? me apena que ya no los tendré para entretenerme al responderlos! No puedo no amar a Lyon, él es increíble, y para colmo aún con toda su perfección se que en realidad apoya el Gruvia porque el quiere su felicidad u.u

Me siento orgullosa de mis monólogos del capítulo anterior, creo que que dadas las circunstancias me quedaron bastante emotivos! Jaja pero sobretodo me siento feliz porque aún si todo partió de mi imaginación, Gray se le declaró a Juvia y eso es lo que todos los amantes del Gruvia estamos esperando casi con desesperación!

Tuve que incluir a Gajeel porque me mataba no incluirlo, es uno de mis favoritos y además es fundamental en la vida de Juvia, aún espero luego de este último manga y con la nueva tendencia stripper de Juvia, que Gajeel reaccione de alguna manera y le diga algo a Gray! Lo que me recuerda.. Gray no era emo vengador! podemos estar aliviadas :3 En fin, espero disfrutes este capítulo!

**Sicaru:** Espero no hayas muerto de deshidratación porque tengo nuevo capítulo! (? Jaja Gray es bueno, siempre lo fue, bendito Mashima! si no fuera así habría entrado en depresión.

Tenía que casi matar a Juvia, de lo contrario no podría hacer que el tsunderismo de Gray se apartara un rato, pero así los junte así que creo que valió la pena lastimar un poquis a Juvia! El fic no es eterno porque estoy descuidando todas mis historias, pero aunque planeaba hacer de este el último se me ocurrió algo divertido para encontrar a Erza .. que lo disfrutes!

**Lady Kiam:** Muchas gracias, y también por tu review de la Gruvia week, fue muy tierno, me alegra que te gustaran mis historias :3

**Eva Alcarez:** Me moría por responderte pero no podía hacerlo ya que no actualizaba nunca. Gracias por tu comentario, me encantó leerlo, y me encanta que te gusten mis historias!

Me alegra haberte hecho reír, y sobretodo que disfrutaras las escenas de ellos juntos, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo sin distorsionar demasiado a los personajes! Es imposible serles demasiado fiel, sobretodo a Gray, pero si les agrada, yo soy feliz, para eso escribo :3

Que bueno que percibieras el guiño sobre Chelia, realmente me gustaría que algo pasara entre ellos (o con Meredy, pero es improbable) y como amo locamente a Lyon y lo creo un completo caballero además de un buen compañero y prácticamente hermano mayor, quise retratarlo en todas sus escenas! Gracias una vez más, me mató lo del altar! Eres genial :3 Tengo muchas historias Gruvia por publicar, así que espero que las leas!

* * *

.

**_"The world is ours. If we want it, we can take it, if you just take my hand."_**

.**Give your heart a break - Demi Lovato.**

**.**

-Repíteme otra vez ¿por qué debemos marcharnos tan temprano?- cuestionaba una muy exhausta Lucy Heartfilia.

-¡Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer! ¡Aún tenemos que reunir a todo Fairy Tal!, ¿no es cierto Happy?-

Silencio.

-¿Happy?- volvió a cuestionar llamando la atención del exeed azul dormido sobre una gran roca.

-¡Aye Sr!- gritó colocándose en pie algo aturdido.

-¿Lo ves? Incluso Happy está cansado aún.- volvió a quejarse la maga estelar, dejándose caer sobre el pequeño pórtico de la cabaña, siendo poco tiempo después acompañada por el exeed azul.

-Natsu-san, no está ni un poquito cansado.- comentó la Dragon Slayer del cielo por lo bajo, seguido de un largo bostezo.

-Es un poco admirable su nivel de disposición.- señaló Charle.

-Chicos de verdad no entiendo como pueden estar tan cansados.- comentó el pelirrosa con desinterés.

-¡Son las seis de la mañana!- le respondió la rubia con molestia.

-Juvia lleva levantada desde antes que nosotros.- le respondió él.

-Seguramente la despertaste con tus ronquidos.-

-A todos nos mantuvo despiertos con sus ronquidos.- corrigió la exeed a la maga estelar.

-Compadezco al pobre Gray-san.- comentó la Dragon Slayer depositando su cuerpo junto al de Lucy y Happy.

-Y a happy.- añadió la exeed.

El Dragon Slayer se quedo pensativo en silencio un instante, observó a sus compañeros tumbados somnolientos sobre el pequeño pórtico, y luego a la puerta de la casa.

_Algo falta.-_ pensó.

-¡GRAAAAY!- gritó, haciendo a todos saltar del espanto. -¡Mueve tu maldito trasero aquí afuera!-

Rápidamente, la puerta se abre con brusquedad, dejando en evidencia a un sin camisa y aparentemente aún bastante dormido Gray Fullbuster.

-¡¿Te importaría no causar tanto escándalo a las seis de la mañana?!-

-¡¿Te importaría mover tu trasero para que podamos marcharnos?!-

-¿Desde cuando me dices que hacer?- inquirió con molestia el mago de hielo golpeando su frente con la del pelirrosa.

-¿Quieres que te arrastre hielito?-

-¿Quieres intentarlo maldito cerebro de llamas?-

-Ya empezarán otra vez..- se lamentó la maga estelar.

-Al menos podremos dormir mientras lo hacen.- comentó Happy acomodándose sobre su regaso.

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan dispuesto por las mañanas?-

-Al menos no soy un perezoso como tú.-

-¿Perezoso? ¡No has dejado a nadie dormir con tus ronquidos!-

-Eso no es cierto.-

-¡Si lo es!- gritaron todos al unisono.

-Bueno, ¿quién quiere desayunar?- cuestionó la peliazul quien recién parecía llegar con un par de bolsas de compras.

-¿Juvia?- cuestionó sorprendido el Devil Slayer, alejándose del pelirrosa. -¿Dónde te encontrabas a esta hora?-

-Juvia supuso que Natsu-san querría marcharse temprano, así que fue a comprar cosas para preparar el desayuno y comida para llevar.- sonrió.

-Pero Juvia, ¿dónde encontraste tiendas abiertas a esta hora?- cuestionó la rubia.

-Las personas del pueblo son muy trabajadoras y amables, abrieron la panadería antes solo para atender a Juvia.-

-¡Juvia eres la mejor! ¡trajiste comida!- gritó el Dragon Slayer saltando sobre ella, solo para ser interceptado por el mago de hielo, quién logró impedir el contacto, jalándolo por su bufanda lejos de la maga.

-No te acerques.- le ordenó casi por impulso.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso idiota?!-

-¡Porque .. porque..- ¿Por qué lo había hecho realmente?, él tampoco estaba seguro. Sus gritos se quedaron incompletos a falta de justificación.

-Creo que Gray-san no quería que Natsu-san se acercara a Juvia-san.- comentó la Dragon Slayer a la rubia al notar la falta de respuesta del mago de hielo.

-Hmm.. a Gray le provocan celos que Natsu se acerque a Juvia.- bromeó con malicia la maga estelar.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- cuestionaron los dos chicos. El pelirrosa confundido, y el pelinegro evidentemente avergonzado.

-Gray-sama siempre hace escenas de celo cuando otros hombres se acercan a Juvia.- comentó con orgullo la maga de agua, y todos comenzaron a reír a causa del rojo intenso que se encargaba de cubrir el rostro del Devil Slayer.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- intentó defenderse con desesperación.

-Claro que si Gray-sama, ¿recuerda a Hitomi-kun?, Gray-sama se enfadó mucho porque él le dijo a Juvia que el azul era un color que le sentaba muy bien, y Makoto-kun casi termina congelado "accidentalmente" por Gray-sama cuando le obsequió una flor de su huerto a Juvia.. incluso aquel hombre que le pidió instrucciones a Juvia en la calle salió huyendo cuando Gray-sama comenzó a emanar aquella aura extraña y.. oh si, aquel niño que le regaló chocolates a Juvia por..-

-No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando..- comenzó a reír nerviosamente el mago mientras rodeaba a la chica con su brazo y cubría para nada disimuladamente su boca haciéndola callar.

-Pero.. Gray-sama..-

-Si si, deberíamos desayunar Juvia.-

-¡Gray sintió celos de un niño!- anunció riendo el exeed azul rompiendo en carcajadas y todos lo acompañaron para disgusto del avergonzado Devil Slayer.

-¡Que no!-

-De un niño.- continuaba con lágrimas en sus ojos de tanto reír el pequeño gato.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Cállate Happy!-

-Ya ya.- intentó calmar su risa. la rubia. -No te burles de él, Happy.- dijo haciendo creer al mago de hielo que finalmente dejarían de burlarse de él. -No es amable burlarse de Gray .. ¡Podría sentirse amenazado por nosotros y dedicarnos su "aura extraña"!- continuó burlándose ruidosamente y todos volvieron a reír.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Cállense!- continuaba a protestar comenzando a asfixiar a la pobre maga de agua sin percibirlo. -Además no entiendo de que aura están hablando!-

-¡Gray eres patético!- se reía Natsu sosteniendo su vientre de tanta risa mientras rodaba por el suelo.

-Eso denota mucha inseguridad.- comentaba Charle con una pequeña risilla empeorando la situación.

-¡Natsu cállate o voy a golpearte!-

El Dragon Slayer solo rió con mas fuerzas, pero antes de que el Devil Slayer se dispusiera a exterminarlo..

-Por favor chicos, estamos avergonzando a Gray-san.- interrumpió Wendy con seriedad, llamando bruscamente la atención de todos.

El mago de hielo suspiró disminuyendo su agarre en Juvia.

-Gracias Wendy. Al fin una persona madura entre..-

-Deberíamos sentir honrados de que no nos expulse de la casa por estar demasiado cerca de Juvia-san.- finalizó la Dragon Slayer con una broma y todos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas para agonía del peligro quién se palmeó el rostro y gruño frustrado.

-Si lo hace sentir mejor Gray-sama, Juvia cree que verlo celoso es muy tierno.- comentó con dulzura la peliazul mientras observaba a su novio comenzar a golpear su cabeza mortificado contra un árbol cercano.

-Juvia.-

-¿Si Gray-sama?-

-Solo prepara el desayuno.-

-Por supuesto, ¿algo en particular que desee desayunar?-

El chico volteó a verla.

-Juvia. Solo prepara el desayuno.

-Ah.. G-gray-sama.. el aura extraña.. eso..-

-Juvia.-

-¿S-si G-gray-sama?-

-Solo prepara el desayuno.-

* * *

-Wow, ¡eso realmente fue un desayuno!- comentó el pelirrosa cruzando por segunda vez esa mañana la puerta de la pequeña cabaña, en dirección al pórtico.

-¡Aye! podría continuar comiendo todo el día.-

-Lo sé, dime ¿por qué el estúpido de Gray pudo ser alimentado de esa manera durante todo un año y nosotros no?- cuestionó con decepción el Dragon Slayer.

-Porque nos fuimos a entrenar solos al bosque y Gray se quedó con Juvia.- respondió con naturalidad el exeed.

-Es verdad.. ¡la próxima vez nos llevaremos a Juvia!- exclamó con decisión.

-No lo harás.- le dijo con frialdad el pelinegro que pasaba junto a él.

-¡Tu no puedes decidir eso!-

-Claro que puedo.-

-¡Claro que no!-

-Claro que puede Natsu, además Juvia no iría con ustedes.- interrumpió Lucy en un intento de evitar una nueva pelea.

-¿Entonces tú lo harás Lucy?-

-¿Haré lo qué?-

-Cocinarnos.-

-¡Claro que no!-

-Pero Luce..-

-Que no Natsu.-

-¡Podríamos llevar a Charle!- sugirió emocionado el exeed.

-No gracias.- refutó la misma.

-¿Entonces Wendy?- cuestionó el Dragon Slayer con cara de súplica.

-Bueno.. yo, no lo sé..- dudó la pequeña.

-¡Decidido!, ¡La próxima vez llevaremos a Wendy!-

-¡Aye!-

-Pero.. pero.. yo nunca dije que acep..-

-¡Tendremos comida!-

-Te dejaré sola Wendy.-

-Pero Charle..-

-¡Hey dejen de involucrar a Wendy en sus tonterías! además ¡¿cómo es que piensan volver a marcharse?!- gritaba frenética la rubia.

-No te preocupes Lucy, de hacerlo aunque no cocines te llevaré conmigo. No volveré a marcharme sin ti jamás.-

El comentario expresó tal sinceridad acompañado de una mirada tan cargada de cariño que la rubia no pudo hacer más que ruborizarse y quedarse sin habla.

-¿Ja-jamás?- balbuceó.

-Jamás. Estaremos juntos por siempre.- le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y continuó andando sin percibir la enorme sonrisa que también se formaba en los labios de la maga estelar.

-Jamás..- susurró, y tanto Charle como Wendy sonrieron complacidas dedicándose miradas de entendimiento.

-Se gusssstan.-

Happy arruinó el momento.

-¿Q-qué?.. ¡QUÉ NO!- comenzó a gritar la rubia corriendo tras el escurridizo exeed intentando golpearlo.

-¡Ayúdame Natsu!-

-¡Quedate quieto Happy!, ¡voy a matarte!-

-¡Natsuuuu!, ¡Charle, salvame!-

-No.-

-Pero.. waaah, ¡sueltame Lucy!-

Con el ruido y las discuciones, pocos notaron a la joven de cabellos azules que a diferencia de los demás que ya habían iniciado su marcha en dirección opuesta a la pequeña cabaña, aún permanecía de pie frente a la puerta del lugar que durante un año, había sido su querido hogar.

Pocos, a excepción de él.

-¿Te aseguraste de no olvidar nada?- le cuestionó el Devil Slayer.

-S-si. Juvia no ha olvidado ninguna de sus pertenencias.- la chica permanecía inmóvil, de pie frente a su puerta, observando el llavero en su mano, de espalda al chico.

-Reuniremos a todos, ¿sabes?.. pronto volveremos a ser Fairy Tail.- comentó el mago de hielo, en un intento de reconfortarla, él entendía por lo que estaba pasando la joven.

-Juvia no puede esperar a ver a sus compañeros.- sonrió melancólica, aún sin voltear a observar al chico.

-¿Pero..?-

La chica dudó un instante antes de responder.

-Pero.. pero Juvia, Juvia no puede evitar pensar en que extrañará este lugar.. las personas.. la casa, la casa que Juvia compartió con Gray-sama.. los recuerdos.. los recuerdos que..- la chica comenzó a sollozar, pero pronto se vio sorprendida cuando se sintió rodeada por dos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban por detrás.

-Los recuerdos que permanecerán con nosotros por siempre, ¿recuerdas?- la chica rió. Definitivamente no todos tenían el privilegio de ser reconfortados con tanta dulzura por parte del mago de hielo.

-A los que le sumaremos los nuevos que construyamos juntos..-

-Exacto.- la volteó para mirarla a los ojos. -Iremos a reunir a todos, para revivir Fairy Tail..-

-Nuestra hogar.- agregó la chica.

-Nuestro hogar.- sonrió él. -Y un día.. prometo que volveremos.-

-¿Al segundo hogar de Juvia y Gray-sama?-

-Al segundo hogar de Juvia y Gray-sama.- le confirmó el Devil Slayer. -Por otro lado.. tú diciendo que yo asusté a Makoto y haciendome ver como un maldito frente a todos, cuando en realidad yo le pedí que se pasara por aquí cada cierto tiempo para confirmar que todo estuviera en su lugar para cuando deseáramos volver.- comentó fingiendo ofensa el mago de hielo. -Incluso me despedí de las personas del pueblo anoche.-

Cuando reía, era perfecto. Cuando lloraba, cuando se avergonzaba, cuando la consolaba, cuando en momentos como estos fingía estar ofendido solo para hacerla reír, él era perfecto. Así lo creía Juvia.

Juvia sonrió, sonrió con tal intensidad que creyó sus labios podrían rasgarse por tan inmensa sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban, ella realmente lo amaba, lo amaba mas que a nada o nadie en todo el mundo.

El chico dejó escapar una de sus características medias sonrisas, había logrado lo que buscaba.

-Por supuesto, creo que definitivamente querremos pasar muchos más años junto a aquellos ruidosos.- observó a la distancia al grupo de jóvenes que ahora los observaba con aprobación y grandes sonrisas, y aunque rápidamente se sintió ruborizar, decidió ignorarlo. -Pero cuando estemos libres de algunas misiones, podríamos darnos una vuelta por aquí, ¿no crees?.- sugirió.

-¿Vacaciones en nuestra casa?-

-Si, algo así, hasta que un día quizá, cuando ya no pueda soportar a los hijos de Natsu y Lucy gritando por todo el Gremio, vengamos por aquí, y quizá, decidamos no marchar mas.-

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos de la maga de agua, pero esta vez, eran de felicidad. Se aferró con más fuerza al mago de hielo en un cálido pero rápido abrazo.

-A Juvia le encantaría eso Gray-sama.-

El chico beso su frente y apartándose de ella sonrió.

-¿Vamos a buscar al resto?- cuestionó extendiéndole su mano.

La maga limpió delicadamente sus lagrimas y tomó su mano.

-Vamos a traer de vuelta a Fairy Tail.-


End file.
